Karev Anatomy - saison 2
by Andy Marge
Summary: Suite : Karev et Arthur ont enfin accepté leurs sentiments réciproques. Mais la route qui mène au bonheur est semée d'embuches, et l'avenir n'est jamais certain. De nombreuses épreuves les attendent encore. Rires, pleures, trahisons, promesses, ruptures, pardon. Leur amour tiendra-t-il bon au cœur de l'action, au Seattle-Grace Mercy-West ? Et leurs amis sauront-ils les soutenir ?
1. Prologue

**Bien le bonjour/bonsoir !**

**Je sais que la fin de Karev Anatomy vous avait laissé un peu frustré, et je m'en excuse une fois encore.**

**Mais finalement, j'ai pu régler mes affaires plus vite que prévu, et me revoici donc avec, comme promis, la "_saison 2_" de Karev Anatomy**

**Il reste encore beaucoup de chose à faire avec cette histoire, et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle continuera de vous plaire.**

**Alors, ceci étant dit, voici déjà le prologue, la suite suivra prochainement ^_^**

**En vous remerciant de votre patience et votre fidélité,**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : _Les personnages (à l'exception d'Arthur) ainsi que l'univer de Grey's Anatomy ne m'appartiennent pas. Il sont la propriété de Shonda Rhimes, et des studios ABC. Je n'écris pas à une fin lucrative, et je ne touche aucune commission pour ce récit._**

* * *

><p><strong>Karev Anatomy<strong>

**Saison 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_**Meredith : **__Nous autres, Médecins, sommes habitués à lire les signes annonciateurs…_

La forêt s'étendait, immense, à perte de vue. Elle était silencieuse. Beaucoup trop, s'était inquiétant. Il n'y avait, comme seul élément perturbateur, que le son d'un cailloux frappé contre une tôle. Ce fut sans doute ce bruit qui réveilla en sursaut Arthur. Ça, où l'infernale douleur qui le tiraillait dans les entrailles.

Sa première réaction fut, lorsqu'il eut ouvert les yeux, de regarder en tous sens. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le point, sa vision était en partie troublée, mais il constata qu'il était entouré d'arbres. Que faisait-il ici ? Il tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il avait une horrible sensation de flottement. Il essaya alors de se souvenir de comment il était arrivé ici.

_Ceux qui précèdent le décès de l'un de nos patients…_

Il se souvenait de l'avion, d'avoir fermé les yeux une petite seconde car il était tard, et après… Soudain, il se rappela d'avoir entendu comme une explosion, puis d'avoir été éjecté de son siège violemment vers l'avant. Il avait ensuite vu… Le vide. Rien que le vide tout autour de lui. Puis le sol, se rapprochant inévitablement.

Son corps avait traversé l'amas que formaient les branches des arbres, le fouettant, le coupant, mais ralentissant sa chute. Ensuite, était venu l'impacte, suivit d'une douleur immense. Et après… Après, il avait purement et simplement plongé dans l'inconscience. Et dans un sens, il aurait peut-être préféré que cela dure plus longtemps.

_Pourtant, malgré notre aptitude à remarquer ce genre de choses…._

Il voulut faire un mouvement pour se relever, car il était en position assise contre un arbre, mais une vive douleur lui arracha un cri étouffé, et soudain, le gout du sang lui parvint en bouche. Prenant enfin conscience que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, il se résolut à baisser son regard sur le point d'origine de la douleur. Et lorsqu'il vit ce qui lui causait de tels tourments, son cerveau s'arrêta une seconde, et il murmura :

-Non…

Une branche de sapin, épaisse mais souple, encore sertie de ses épingles, s'enfonçait profondément dans son abdomen. Et le traversait de par en part, ressortant dans son dos. Sa respiration s'accéléra, son cœur s'emballa, ses idées s'embrouillèrent, et la panique le gagna entièrement, comme une vague qui emportait toute sa contenance et sa réflexion.

_Nous restons incapables de remarquer, de détecter…_

Il se mit à hurler, plus de peur que réellement de douleur. Un cri perçant, qui s'élança dans la forêt, sous la cime des arbres, mais ne rencontra aucune réponse. Il ne restait ici-bas que le silence, la douleur, la panique, et la solitude. Incapable de se calmer, Arthur Newton continua de hurler, les larmes montant à ses yeux, le goût du sang se répandant dans sa bouche.

_ Lorsque la fin est proche pour nous-mêmes…_

La seule pensée qu'il parvint à se formuler était d'une incroyable ironie, presque dérisoire au vu de la situation actuelle :

« _Mais comment en suis-je arrivé là ! »_


	2. Chapter 1 : Bouleversements - partie 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et tous !**

**Voici le premier chapitre !**

**Un grand merci à Margot19, Granotte, et Cognard pour leurs review. ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir.**

**Au fait, Margot. Je suis désolé, j'ai vu que tu avais mis le dernier chapitre de "Encore plus fort que des aimants" en ligne, mais je n'ai pas encore vraiment eu de temps pour aller le lire. Promis, maintenant que j'en ai, je vais foncé le faire, et te laissé un commentaire final digne de ce nom ^^**

**Voilà, à partir de ce chapitre, on reprend là où la première saison c'est arrêtée (ce qui signifie que vous ne saurez pas ce qui arrivera à Arthur avant trèèèèès longtemps (niark niark)).**

**Enjoy ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Bouleversement – première partie<strong>

Alex et Arthur étaient dans l'ascenseur qui montait du parking privé à l'accueil de l'hôpital. Arthur était un petit peu tendu, un sourire presque niais sur le visage, tandis que Karev semblait déterminé. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers son compagnon, et lui esquissa un sourire. Newton le lui rendit. L'ascenseur allait arriver à destination, et le noiraud demanda d'une voix calme :

-Tu es sûr que tu veux le faire ?

-Crois-moi, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas été aussi sûr de moi, répondit simplement Karev.

Après avoir dit cela, il tendis la main, et prit celle d'Arthur. La clochette tinta, et les porte s'ouvrirent sur le hall d'entrée du Seattle Grace. Prenant tous deux une grande respiration, car il y avait encore une légère appréhension entre eux, ils sortirent de la cabines, marchant à un même rythme en direction du comptoir d'accueil.

Ils ne prêtèrent absolument aucune attention aux regard intrigués ou médusés des autres personnes présente dans le hall. Il y avait Bailey, remplissant un dossier, qui les regarda s'approcher avec de grand yeux abasourdis ; Meredith, en civile, terminant sa garde et prête à rentrer, qui esquissa un immense sourire en les voyant ainsi ; Georges, qui laissa tomber sa pile de dossier car son cerveau court-circuita une seconde ; Yang, qui manqua de recracher son café, prêt du distributeur des bancs d'attentes ; et Lexie, qui poussa un petit cri joyeux depuis l'étage pour exprimé sa joie de les voir ainsi.

Se lâchant enfin la main en arrivant au niveau du comptoir, Arthur (rubicond) salua Miranda, qui les fixait toujours sans pouvoir bougé visiblement, tandis que Karev demandait déjà ses dossiers à la secrétaire, qui le regardait avec tout autant de surprise.

Newton demanda les siens, légèrement mal-à-l'aise tout de même. Et il le fut bien plus lorsqu'Alex se tourna vers lui, sa pile de classeurs sous le bras, et l'embrassa avec tendresse sur la joue.

-On se voit tout à l'heure, _smack_.

Arthur sursauta légèrement, et se plaqua la main sur l'emplacement du baiser, inconsciemment. Il regarda ensuite son amant s'éloigner vers l'escalier pour rejoindre les vestiaires des résidants. En même temps, il sentait le regard de Miranda posé dans son dos, et hésita à se retourner. Mais il travaillait avec elle aujourd'hui, et il lui fallait bien se décider à devoir subir ses remarques.

Prenant une grande respiration, il se tourna lentement vers elle. Comme il s'y attendait, elle était limite bouche-bée et le fixait intensément. Arthur soupira, fermant les yeux une seconde, puis les rouvrit et lança :

-Allez-y, dites-le !

-Vous… réussi à articuler Bailey en reprenant contenance. C'était quoi ça ?!

-Et bien… hésita Arthur, faisant semblant de réfléchir. Je crois que l'on appelle ça « être en couple ».

En arrière plan, Cristina, qui venait d'entendre cette réplique, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, tombant à la renverse dans un canapé. Meredith, qui l'avait rejointe pour lui dire quelque chose, secoua la tête, visiblement exaspérée, et leva les yeux au ciel.

-En couple, répéta Bailey, comme pour s'assurer d'avoir bien entendu, fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui.

-Toi et Karev ?

-Oui, soupira encore Arthur, tout en esquissant un petit sourire timide.

Il s'écoula un petit instant de silence. Bailey fixait intensément son résidant, comme si elle cherchait à déceler où était la blague. Mais elle n'en décela pas sur le visage d'Arthur. Soudainement, un éclair de lucidité traversa son esprit et elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Le jeune homme s'attendit à une remarque à la Bailey, bien acerbe, ou un sermon bien senti comme elle seule en avait le secret, mais elle se contenta de lâcher, en se reconcentrant sur son dossier :

-Ca explique pas mal de choses… Enfin, félicitation à vous deux.

En fait, à l'intérieur, elle était en pleine ébullition, malgré sa contenance. Elle avait envie de se mettre des gifles à elle-même. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas remarquer les signes, elle qui savait tout sur tout le monde dans cet hôpital. Les crises de colères d'Alex, le trouble existentiel d'Arthur, la mauvaise humeur d'Izzie. C'était pour cela en fait. Pourquoi ne s'en était-elle pas rendue compte ?

Peut-être parce qu'à aucun moment elle n'aurait songé que Karev puisse se retrouver dans une situation où il devait choisir entre une fille ou un mec. Ce n'était pas son genre pourtant. Lui, le tombeur, le Don Juan de ces dames… Enfin, elle aurait pu s'en douter le jours où elle avait eu cette fameuse discussion avec Alex, et qu'il lui avait révélé qu'il était avec Izzie, mais qu'une autre personne l'attirait. Quelle cruche elle avait été sur ce coup là !

Enfin, ils semblaient heureux, en arrivant ce matin. C'était plutôt agréable de voir Karev souriant pour une fois. Elle leur souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde vraiment, même si ça la troublait un peu pour l'instant. Mais elle s'y habituerait. Elle espérait juste que toute cette histoire n'allait pas leur apporter de nouvelles complications. Que tout se passerait bien pour eux. Parce que sinon, elle voyait déjà arrivé la catastrophe.

-Dans quel service sommes-nous aujourd'hui ? interrogea Arthur, la faisant soudainement sortir de ses pensées.

Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, et le fixa.

-Cardiologie.

-Pardon ? interrogea Arthur, sursautant légèrement. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus assez de place en cardio depuis que le Dr. Hahn est partie. Le Dr. Petigrow est seul, et il a déjà trois internes et deux résidants sur le dos, d'après votre planning de hier...

-Ferme-la est suit moi ! ordonna Bailey (juste avant de se tourner vers Cristina, qui avait enfin réussi à retrouver contenance). Yang, toi aussi !

La jeune femme salua Meredith, et se dirigea droit sur eux, tandis que Miranda prenait déjà la direction des escaliers.

-Vous allez aller vous changez en vitesse, et je veux vous voir tous les deux à l'hélico-port dans dix minutes. J'ai une surprise de taille pour vous.

-Une surprise, fit Yang, visiblement intriguée par les mots cardiologie et surprise placés dans la même phrase.

-Oui. Je ne suis pas sûr que vous la méritiez, mais les ordres sont les ordres.

Yang et Newton échangèrent un regard intrigué. Ils abandonnèrent Bailey en chemin pour aller se changer. Dans les vestiaires, ils n'osèrent pas trop discuter. Ils étaient encore avec le souvenir de leur dispute de la veille. En réalité, si on leur demandait séparément, sans doute avoueraient-ils, l'un comme l'autre, qu'ils n'y pensaient plus du tout, mais leur fierté personnelle, ainsi que leur rivalité légendaire, les empêchait de passer par-dessus. Pour le moment du moins.

Arthur se demandait comment la jeune femme réagirait si elle apprenait ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, la veille, en allant voir le Chef Webber à la suite de leur querelle. Sans doute le giflerait-elle en le traitant d'imbécile. Il fallait dire que ce qu'il avait demandé à Richard était totalement en dehors des principes de l'Asiatique. Mais totalement en adéquation avec ceux d'Arthur. Enfin, elle l'apprendrait en temps voulu. Comme les autres.

Une fois changé, ils longèrent le couloir, et rejoignirent l'ascenseur qui donnait accès au toit de l'hôpital. Dans la cabine, une fois les portes refermées, Yang hésita une seconde encore, puis se risqua à demander, riant à moitié :

-Alors, toi est Karev, c'est vraiment vrai ?

-Ouaip, soupira profondément Arthur en se tournant vers elle, les bras croisé.

-Sérieusement ?!

-Aussi vrai que je me tiens en face de toi.

Yang le fixa, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et pouffa finalement, ne pouvant plus se retenir de rire face à la situation. Son confrère la fixa avec dédain, et leva les yeux au plafond. Cette réaction l'agaçait, mais il pouvait comprendre. C'est vrai que la situation avait quelque chose de cocasse. Lui, Arthur Newton, dernier arrivé de la bande à Meredith, avait réussi l'exploit en moins d'une année, de faire douter Alex Karev (alias Don Juan) sur sa sexualité, et de remporter haut la main la bataille pour son amour (que tant d'infirmières et d'internes avaient perdu avant lui). Il avait même réussi à remporter la victoire alors que sa compétitrice directe n'était autre que la super bombe blonde de l'hôpital. Isobelle Stevens. Il avait de quoi être fier de lui. Et il l'était, pour tout avouer.

-Et vous avez déjà fait des trucs ? questionna Yang, essayant de reprendre son sérieux.

C'était une question un peu indiscrète, et posée sans aucune subtilité. Comme à son habitude en somme. Arthur hésita un instant à répondre. Lorsqu'il fut décidé, il ouvrit la bouche, mais ce fut à ce moment que tinta la clochette de l'ascenseur. Ils étaient arrivés à destination. Ils se fixèrent un instant alors que les portes s'ouvraient. Et dans cette fraction de seconde, voyant l'air déçu de Cristina, le jeune homme articula à son attention :

-Oui.

Et il descendit de l'élévateur d'un pas calme, sous le regard abasourdi de Yang, qui l'observa s'éloigner avec la bouche légèrement bée. Clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle finit par réussir à se reconcentrer lorsque Miranda la hua pour lui indiquer de les rejoindre.

Au dessus de l'hôpital, un hélicoptère était en train de descendre. Et il contenait la fameuse surprise dont avait parler Bailey. Le véhicule aérien se posa, les pâles ralentirent dans un bruit quasi assourdissant, et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant descendre une personne que Yang reconnu tout de suite, son cœur faisant un bon de joie. Newton la reconnut également, et esquissa un sourire. Miranda, elle s'était déjà approchée, et tendait la main à la grande femme couleur café qui avançait verre eux.

-Docteur DeGrandpré, je suis ravie de vous revoir aussi vite ! s'exclama Bailey, pour couvrir le bruit de l'hélicoptère.

oOoOoOo

Karev grimpa les escaliers, et lança un dernier regard en arrière, sur le hall. Ses yeux allèrent immédiatement se poser sur Arthur, qui venait d'entamer le dialogue avec Bailey. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Mais qu'est-ce qui venait de lui prendre ? ça ne lui ressemblait carrément pas de s'exposer autant face à tout le monde. Alors pourquoi ?

Peut-être, inconsciemment, pour se prouver à lui-même que sa décision était prise et irrévocable. Oui, ça devait être ça. Un moyen de se forcer à accepter lui-même son choix de la veille. Maintenant que tout le monde savait (ou ne tarderait pas à le savoir par le _radio-couloir_), il ne pouvait plus faire machines arrière. Lui et Arthur était EN COUPLE. Point à la ligne. Et si ça déplaisait à quelqu'un, si quiconque se permettait la moindre remarque, il lui casserait la figure.

Il atteignit le vestiaire, et ouvrit la porte, se sentant presque léger. Mais cela fut de courte durée lorsque son regard tomba sur Izzie, terminant de s'attacher les cheveux, assise sur le banc. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui et il sentit le malaise l'envahir. Elle avait les yeux légèrement bouffis, entourés de grandes cernes, et son teint était pâle. Assurément, elle n'avait pas fermé l0oeil de la nuit. En l'apercevant, elle se leva d'un bond, le dévisageant sauvagement, avec une colère quasi meurtrière. Karev soupira, en baissant les yeux sur ses chaussures.

-Izzie, je suis désolé pour toi…

Mais elle ne voulait pas entendre ces excuses bidon. Elles ne changeraient rien à la décision prise. Et pour l'instant, elle était particulièrement vexée. Après tout, elle lui avait déclaré l'aimé. Sincèrement, en tête-à-tête, les yeux dans les yeux. Et il lui avait répondu « ce n'est pas toi que j'ai choisi ». C'était vraiment blessant. Surtout pour elle.

N'étant pas franchement décidée à l'écouter débiter des absurdités sur le fait que ça ne changeait rien à l'attachement qu'il avait pour elle, elle préféra attraper sa blouse sur le banc, et partir, en le bousculant au passage. Alex la regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir, et son cœur se serra légèrement, ce qui s'exprima par une grimace de colère sur son visage.

Agacé, bien que comprenant intérieurement la réaction de la blonde, il se dépêcha de se changer, et sortait des vestiaires quand Yang et Newton y arrivaient. Il fit juste un petit signe de la main à Arthur, avant de s'éloigner dans la direction contraire. Il se faufila à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital, jusqu'à la mine. Bailey l'avait mis avec le Dr Hunt aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'il arriva aux urgences, il n'y avait encore rien d'inquiétant pour le moment. Juste une adolescente qui nécessitait des points de suture à une arcade ouverte. Lexie s'en occupait déjà. Karev s'approcha d'Owen, qui remplissait un dossier de fourniture.

-Ha, Karev, bonjour, le salua le rouquin en levant à peine les yeux de ses papiers.

-Dr. Hunt, lui rendit Alex avec un léger hochement de tête. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

-On a une ambulance qui va arriver dans un instant. Une vieille dame qui c'est brisé la hanche en glissant au supermarché. Rien de très trépidant, mais c'est mieux que rien. Bipe l'ortho et prépare-toi à intervenir.

- Tèrs bien, soupira Alex en levant les yeux au ciel.

Franchement, s'il n'y avait que ça aujourd'hui, ça allait être chiant à en crever. Et pourtant, il avait de l'énergie à revendre après la nuit qu'il venait de passé. Alors qu'il commençait à revêtir la veste de protection jaune, Owen l'interpella encore.

-Ha, au fait Karev…

-Oui ?

-J'ai appris pour toi et Newton…. Toutes mes félicitations à vous deux. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

Troublé, Alex se dût passer toute son énergie pour ne rien laissé transparaitre sur son visage, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et balbutia un « merci » hésitant. Le traumatologue lui accorda un bref sourire, puis se tourna vers l'entrée des urgences, car le son des sirènes de l'ambulance résonnait au loin.

Karev se sentit étrangement troublé. Il savait que les infos allaient vite dans cet hôpital, mais là, 4a faisait à peine vingt minutes… Son regard tomba sur Lexie, qui lui fit un grand sourire, et il comprit alors. C'est vrai qu'elle avait été mise au parfum la première, avec Derek, la veille. Il se jura de l'étrangler un peu plus tard, mais pour l'heure, il bipa Torres, et rejoignit Hunt dehors.

oOoOoOo

-Docteur DeGrandpré ! sursautèrent Yang et Arthur en voyant débarquer la belle cardiologue.

-Ravie de vous revoir, Dr Yang, salua-t-elle avec un maigre sourire, avant de se tourner vers l'autre en lui tendant la main. Il ne me semble pas avoir été encore présentée. Vous êtes ?

-Heu, fut surpris Arthur, encore un peu sous le choc de ce face à face inattendu. Dr Arthur Newton.

-Vous êtes également résidant j'imagine.

-Ils sont de la même année, précisa Bailey à leur place pour couper court à la présentation.

-Je vois, fit la femme couleur café.

-Le Dr Webber vous attend dans son bureau pour les dernières formalités, ajouta Miranda, toujours très calmement.

-Très bien, fit Aveline avant de se tourner vers l'hélicoptère. Tu viens Desmond ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le véhicule aérien, d'où descendit l'étudiant qui l'avait accompagné la fois précédente. Mais la stupeur fut au rendez-vous lorsque les employés du Seattle Grace se rendirent compte que son bras était immobilisé par une attelle, et qu'une de ses jambes était plâtrée. Le petit groupe échangea des regards stupéfaits, mais Bailey défia les deux résidants de son regard dur pour les inciter à la décence.

-Cristina, Arthur, fit l'étudiant avec un pâle sourire, s'accrochant à sa béquille.

-Newton, aide donc Desmond veux-tu ! ordonna calmement Miranda en interrogeant le Dr DeGrandpré du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? interrogea Yang, qui observait l'étudiant avec stupeur.

-Vous ne regardez sans doute pas les nouvelles, soupira Aveline en fermant les yeux.

-Il y a eu des conflits à Fasmay Hill, ajouta simplement Desmond. De gros conflits, menés par un cartel fou du nom d'Abbas, qui ont dégénéré.

-La ville est à sac, renchérit Aveline qui couvait son protéger du regard. Il y a eut pas mal de blessés, quelques morts…

-Heureusement, le problème est réglé à présent, tenta de dédramatisé Desmond, qui s'asseyait dans le fauteuil roulant que venait d'amené Arthur.

-Tu trouves que c'est réglé ! s'exclama Aveline, semblant succombé à une colère profonde. Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?!

Elle se détourna les yeux brillants, se taisant, les mains crispées. Desmond soupira, tandis que les trois autres échangeaient une nouvelles fois des regards surpris. Après un court silence, la cardiologue repris la parole.

-Excusez-moi. Toute cette histoire nous a pas mal secoués.

-Pardonnez-moi de vous demander ça, Dr DeGrandpré, se risqua soudain à demander Cristina, s'attirant un regard désapprobateur de Bailey, mais que venez-vous faire ici ?

Aveline déglutit difficilement, prit une grande respiration, et se tourna vers la jeune femme, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne veux plus rester à Fasmay Hill, nous y avons trop perdu, je n'arrive plus à m' concentrer… Et Richard m'a dit que vous n'aviez toujours pas de responsable à votre service de cardiologie…

La bouche de Cristina s'entrouvrit, et ses yeux commencèrent à pétiller de joie. Est-ce que cela signifiait réellement ce qu'elle pensait que sa signifiait ?

-Alors, balbutia-t-elle, sous le coup de l'émotion, ça veut dire que vous… ?

-Je serais ravie de vous transmettre mes connaissance, Dr Yang, approuva simplement Aveline d'un hochement de tête. Ainsi qu'à vous Dr Newton, et à tous les étudiants de ce CHU.

-Ceci étant dit, le Dr Webber vous attend, rappela Miranda.

-Oui, bien sûr, approuva la cardio-chirurgienne. Je vous suis Dr Bailey.

-Vous deux, pendant que je conduis le Dr DeGrandpré voir le Chef, amené Monsieur Miles aux admissions.

-Pardon ?! sursauta Arthur.

-Ma venue a un prix, ajouta Aveline en se dirigeant déjà vers l'ascenseur.

-Un prix, bredouilla Yang, qui ne comprenait pas.

Mais la femme mocca ne répondit pas. Miranda le rejoignit, et l'ascenseur se referma.

-Le prix, c'est moi, soupira Desmond, assis sur son fauteuil.

-Quoi ? interrogea Arthur en le regardant.

-Ma main est foutue, et je ne pourrais probablement jamais exercer la chirurgie. Mais elle refuse de l'admettre. Elle avait de grand espoir de m'avoir comme apprenti. Et il parait que vous avez une chirurgienne en ortho qui fait des miracles.

-Heu, ouais, Callie, approuva Cristina en échangeant un regard avec Arthur.

-Et quel est le rapport ? questionna encore ce dernier, croyant comprendre à quoi voulait en venir l'étudiant.

-Aveline accepte le poste. Mais seulement à condition qu'on me soigne, aux frais de l'hôpital. Le Dr Webber à céder, il y a une semaine.

Cristina et Arthur se regardèrent soudainement. Et un long silence s'installa, les mettant mal à l'aise.

-Alors, on y va ? interrogea après un moment Desmond, souriant malgré la situation.

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Alors ?<em>_**

**__Je sais, pas grand chose ici, mais mise en place mes amis, mise en place (clin d'œil)__**

**__A bientôt pour la suite !__**


	3. Chapter 2 : Bouleversements - partie 2

_**Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde !**_

_**Me revoilà enfin, après beaucoup de temps (cinq mois)...**_

_**Je suis vraiment désolé de cette longue attente. Je ne vais pas m'étaler sur le pourquoi du comment, car ça ne me regarde que moi, mais j'ai été beaucoup retardé par un grand nombre de problèmes personnels entre la fin de l'année et maintenant.**_

_**Je m'en excuse platement, et vous demande pardons d'autant vous avoir fait attendre.**_

_**Mais me revoilà enfin, promis ;-)**_

_**Sur ce, moins de blabla, plus de lecture :**_

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait vraiment super plaisir.<em>**

**_Merci beaucoup !_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Bouleversements – partie 2<strong>

Izzie était allongée dans un lit, couchée sur le côté, fixant le mur, l'air bougon. Elle s'était enfermée dans une salle de garde. Après ce qui c'était passé la veille au soir, l'humiliation cuisante de se voir rejetée par Alex, elle n'avait juste aucune envie de travailler. D'autant qu'elle avait dû supporter, en plus de la sensation mordante de défaite, les bruits de leurs ébats venant de la chambre de Karev toute la nuit. Et pour compléter le cauchemar, Lexie et Derek étaient au courant. Ça, plus le fait qu'Arthur et Alex étaient partis ensemble au boulot ce matin…

D'ici ce soir, tout l'hôpital saurait d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'Izzie Stevens, dite « la super bombe », s'était faite voler son mec par un autre mec. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait devoir essuyer sous peu un certain nombre de regards moqueurs et de remarque désobligeante. La honte de sa vie !

Alors, pour l'instant, elle profitait de pouvoir échapper aux rumeurs dans les couloirs, et à la sournoiseries des autres employés. Personne ne l'avait bipée, alors elle restait allongée, à attendre que le temps passe. C'était tout. De toute manière, elle était tellement énervée et frustrée qu'elle n'avait envie de rien faire. C'était tout aussi bien de simplement rester immobile, à fixer le mur. Au moins, ici, personne ne l'embêtait.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle aurait aimer se convaincre, mais elle savait que c'était faut. Il y avait, dans la pièce, une autre présence qui l'observait. Agacée, elle se redressa dans son lit, et foudroya Denny du regard. Il était assis sur l'autre lit, les bras croisés, la regardant avec un mélange de douceur et de compassion. C'était réellement agaçant.

-Quoi encore !? s'exclama à moitié la blonde, vraiment agacée par ce comportement.

-Tu as l'air énervée, fit doucement Denny en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Son ton était celui de la moquerie. Evidemment qu'elle était énervée, il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour le voir. Exaspérée, Izzie souffla en levant les yeux au ciel, et se laissa retomber sur le matelas, jetant la couverture sur elle.

-Tu ne devrais pas le prendre comme ça, tu sais.

-Va-t-en !

-Izzie, soupira l'apparition en se redressant, s'approchant du lit de quelques pas, glissant ses mains dans ses poches. Tu ne crois pas que tu dramatises un peu ?

-Je dramatise, moi ?! s'énerva-t-elle en se redressant à nouveau.

-Oui, totalement, affirma Denny avec une moue dédaigneuse, haussant une fois de plus les épaules.

-Et puis, d'abord, je sais très bien pourquoi tu semble si heureux qu'Alex ne m'ait pas choisie !

-Vraiment ? Et en quoi cela me satisferait-il de savoir que tu souffres ?

-Parce que tu n'as jamais aimé Alex, de un !

-C'est pas faux, admit Denny en esquissant un maigre sourire.

-Et parce que, secondement, de cette manière tu vas pouvoir tenter de me récupérer !

Le fantôme sembla surpris de cette réplique. Il la fixa un instant d'un air perplexe, puis soupira profondément en fermant les yeux. Elle n'avait toujours rien compris. Peut-être lui fallait-il être plus précis dans ses explications. Il fallait absolument qu'elle comprenne les raisons de son retour « sur terre », s'il osait dire ainsi.

-Izzie, c'est vrai que j'aimerais mille fois te récupérer. J'aimerais que tu sois à mes côtés pour l'éternité. Mais ce que je désire, ça, le prix à payer pour serait bien trop élever.

-Pardon ? se raidit soudainement la blonde, perplexe face à l'air soudainement sombre et triste de son amant fantomatique.

Le jeune homme releva sur elle un regard empli d'une infinie tristesse. Il avait presque l'air de souffrir intérieurement, de se débattre avec des pensées particulièrement douloureuses. Cela inquiéta de plus en plus la blonde, qui se leva de son lit, et fit un pas vers son fiancé décédé. Son cœur s'était subitement accéléré, et elle avait la gorge serrée.

-Denny, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea-t-elle dans un souffle.

Son vis-à-vis la fixa, les yeux brillants. Il devait lui dire, maintenant ! Sinon, il n'en aurait plus jamais le courage. Il fallait absolument qu'il parvienne à l'avertir du danger qui la guettait. Il ne voulait pas attendre qu'il soit trop tard (même s'il devait avouer qu'au début, c'était tout de même son plan initial, mais il avait changé d'avis).

Il s'humecta les lèvres en baissant le regard, hésita un instant, pris une grande respiration, se redressa de toute sa hauteur, fixa à nouveau celle qu'il aimait, et parla enfin.

oOoOoOo

-Bon, on va admettre Madame Capshaw en chirurgie pour la nuit, et demain matin, je remplacerais sa hanche, fit Callie en sortant de derrière le rideau séparant un patient d'un autre.

Elle griffonna quelques instructions sur le traitement médicamenteux à suivre. A ce moment, son bipper sonna. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil, soupira, puis tendit le classeur à Karev.

-Je te laisse finir de t'occuper d'elle, on m'attendant en radiographie.

-Quelque chose d'intéressant ? interrogea Alex, curieux (et plus intéressé par ça que par une vieille femme à la hanche fracturée).

-Aucune idée, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Mais vu que c'est ton chéri qui me bipe, ce sera surement quelque chose de sympa. Il a vraiment l'art de me dénicher des cas cool.

-Mon chéri ?! tiqua un peu le jeune homme en sursautant.

-Arthur, expliqua Torres. Vous êtes bien ensemble maintenant, non ?

-Heu… oui, admit Alex après une seconde, baissant le regard, comme gêné.

Callie lui donna une grande tape sur l'épaule – qui manqua de la lui déboiter (cette femme avait une force de titan) – et lui lança d'un ton joyeux :

-Allez, fais pas cette tête timide ! C'est vraiment génial pour vous je trouve ! Depuis le temps que vous vous tourniez autour tous les deux, c'était grand temps que vous acceptiez la vérité !

-Attend, parce que t'étais au courant ?! sursauta encore plus vivement Karev, incrédule, la fixant avec de grand yeux.

-Bein oui. Faut dire que vous étiez pas vraiment discret, rigola la Latina en souriant toujours. Bon, je te laisse, je vais voir ce qu'il veut.

Et, sans attendre de réaction de la part du résidant, elle s'éloigna à grande enjambée. Mais, avant de sortir des urgence, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

-Ha, au fait Alex !

-Oui, quoi ? interrogea un peu brusquement Karev.

-Je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous les deux… essaie de pas nous le faire souffrir. Il est toujours fragile je te rappelle, même s'il le montre pas.

En disant cela, elle avait fait un clin d'œil, juste avant d'arborer un air de grande sœur protectrice, puis se détourna à nouveau, et disparut dans le couloir. Karev resta un moment perplexe. Il se demandait si tout l'hôpital était déjà au courant, mais ce rappela où il travaillait. Oui, tout l'hôpital devait déjà certainement être au courant. Il espérait juste qu'il n'allait pas avoir droit au même discourt toute la journée.

Il commençait à en avoir marre des félicitations et des vœux de bonheur. Il y avait eu Shepherd, Hunt, Lexie, Sloan (qui avait été particulièrement peu subtile sur les allusions sexuelle), et maintenant Callie. Mais pourquoi étaient-ils tous tellement heureux pour eux ?! Et pourquoi tout le monde le prenait bien ? Est-ce que ça paraissait tellement normal que soudainement il ait décidé d'être avec un homme ? C'était presque vexant pour lui, songea Alex.

Mais bon, au moins, ses proches le soutenait. C'était l'essentiel non ? Enfin, il se demandait s'ils les soutiendraient encore s'ils savaient à quel point ça avait été tumultueux. Ce rendaient-ils compte que, pour que cette histoire soit possible (LEUR histoire, à lui et Arthur) d'autres personnes avaient soufferts ? Et qu'elles souffraient probablement encore. Bon, d'accord, Alex n'avait pas l'intention de chialer sur leur sort – particulièrement celui de Saddie – mais il se sentait tout de même un peu coupable par rapport à Izzie. Il ne regrettait pas son choix, ce n'était pas ça, mais réellement il trouvait que la manière dont avait été faite les choses n'étaient pas corrects vis-à-vis de la blonde.

Alors qu'il ressentait un léger pincement au cœur en repensant à Izzie, Hunt l'interpela.

-Karev, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! Femme enceinte, accident de voiture !

Sortant de ses pensées, il prit une seconde pour analyser la situation, puis se tourna vers un interne qui attendait des instructions :

-Bipe le Dr Robbins ! ordonna-t-il, avant de se précipiter pour aider Owen.

oOoOoOo

Yang et Arthur attendaient dans la salle de radiologie que le Dr Torres les rejoigne. Ils avaient emmené Desmond pour son admission, l'avaient aidé à se préparer, puis lui avaient fait plusieurs radios et examens pour son bras et sa jambe. Ensuite, ils l'avaient installer dans une chambre. Il leur fallait à présent l'expertise d'une spécialiste en ortho pour établir un plan.

Mais en attendant, le silence régnait dans la pièce. Arthur avait déjà commencé à étudier les clichés, il commençait à s'y connaitre suffisamment en orthopédie pour y avoir passé un certain nombre d'heures dernièrement.

Cristina, quant à elle, se contentait de manger une pomme tout en observant un scan d'un anévrisme aortique, placarder un peu plus loin. C'était fou ce que la cardio lui manquait. Hahn n'avait jamais voulu lui laisser sa chance. Et son départ avait sonné comme un glas pour elle. Mais désormais que le Dr DeGrandpré était titulaire et Cheffe de service ici, elle espérait bien retrouver sa place au bloc, et de nouveau pratiquer la seule branche qu'elle aimait !

Enfin, il fallait pour cela qu'elle parvienne à évincer Arthur. C'était son principal rival pour la cardio, mais récemment, elle l'avait senti assez proche de Calliope. Avec un peu de chance, il allait se vouer par lui-même à l'orthopédie. Toutefois, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de l'y aider un peu en le poussant à s'investir sur le cas de Desmond, par exemple.

En attendant, d'autres questions que celles-ci lui brûlaient tout de même les lèvres. Un sujet bien plus croustillant.

-Et donc, lança-t-elle pour briser le silence (du ton le plus innocent qu'elle pouvait), toi et Alex vous avez déjà couché ensemble ? C'est dingue quand même !

Arthur se tourna lentement vers elle, esquissant un sourire crispé qui signifiait qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle aborde le sujet. Il ne répondit cependant rien, attendant qu'elle poursuive sur sa lancée. Il voulait voir jusqu'où elle était prête à se poser des questions.

-Ca va, c'était pas trop bizarre ? Il a réagi comment ? Et toi, tu boitilles pas trop, il parait qu'il est plutôt… gonflé. (en disant cela, elle avait tendu son avant-bras pour souligner ses dires.

Le ton était clairement moqueur, mais Arthur se contenta de lui sourire une fois encore, et répondit calmement –esquissant un clin d'œil – en se tournant vers les clichés accrochés au tableau lumineux :

-T'as même pas idée ma pauvre…

Cristina en resta sur le cul, la bouche bée. Avait-elle bien compris ? Elle voulut se lancer dans le débat, mais Callie arriva à ce moment, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion avant même qu'elle n'ait réellement débutée.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? interrogea Torres en s'approchant du tableau.

-Desmond Miles, 23 ans… je te laisser regarder par toi-même, répondit Arthur en s'écartant de devant les clichés.

La Latina s'approcha, et observa les radiographies. Le sourire qu'elle arborait en entrant dans la pièce s'effaça à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience des dégâts. Elle se tourna vers les deux résidants, et leur demanda d'un air lugubre :

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Un puzzle, répondit sarcastiquement Yang avec un haussement d'épaule désinvolte.

Arthur et l'orthopédiste la dévisagèrent en cœur après avoir échangé un petit regard complice. Cristina en fut ravie, même si elle n'en exprima pas le moindre signe. Si ces deux là se comprenaient sans se parler, alors c'est que son plan pour éloigner Newton de la cardio allait probablement fonctionner.

C'est précisément à cet instant que son bipper sonna. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil, surprise, et sourit à son tour.

-Le Dr DeGrandpré m'a demandé de la rejoindre !

Arthur tiqua de la paupière, et regarda son bipper. Il n'avait pas reçu de message lui. Il redressa le regard sur Yang, qui le fixait avec défiance. Cela l'agaça, mais il se contenta de lui sourire de manière crispée.

-Bien, alors vas-y, amuse-toi bien, lança-t-il.

-T'en fais pas… je te raconterais tous les détailles de mes interventions avec elle, le nargua-t-elle en partant de la pièce.

Newton resta un instant immobile, puis soupira profondément, agacé.

-Ha la garce ! lâcha-t-il.

Callie lui tapota l'épaule avec une moue de compassion, puis lui indiqua de se tourner vers les radios.

-T'en fais pas… ça, ça vaut largement mieux que toutes les interventions cardio du monde, fit-t-elle avec excitation.

-C'est sûr que c'est un vrai bordel, approuva Arthur. Tu penses pouvoir faire quelques chose ?

-Non, fit Torres d'un ton étrange. Mais c'est excitant d'essayer.

En disant cela, elle avait tourner la tête sur son résidant préféré, arborant un sourire digne d'une psychopathe. Elle avait certainement déjà un plan. Ou du moins, ce genre de défit l'excitait.

-Ca va être du boulot… un vrai bordel comme tu dis, et faut trouver comment tout remettre en ordre… Tu veux en être ?

-Et comment ! approuva Arthur.

-Bien, sourit vivement Callie, heureuse d'avoir Newton avec elle sur ce cas. Alors au boulot ! Résume-moi le dossier.

Ils se mirent au travail.

oOoOoOo

Izzie traversa un couloir, le souffle court, entra dans une chambre de douche, ferma la porte derrière elle et se plaqua contre la porte. Il lui fallait reprendre son souffle. Ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, ce que Denny lui avait révélé… c'était vachement… elle ne trouvait pas de mot.

Au début, elle n'y avait pas cru. Elle était restée debout, plantée devant son fiancé mort, écoutant attentivement chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche. Et plus les explications avançaient, plus elle n'en revenait pas.

Tâchant de respirer profondément, elle réussit à faire retomber son rythme cardiaque à une constante plus stable. Se passant les mains dans les cheveux, elle se redressa, s'approcha du lavabo, et ouvrit le robinet. Après s'être rafraichie en passant un peu d'eau sur son visage, elle s'appuya sur les bord du lavabo, et s'observa dans le miroir.

C'était peut-être le contrecoup de la nouvelle, mais elle se trouva bien pâle. Prenant une grande respiration, elle décida qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de réagir. Il lui fallait à tout prix vérifier les dire de Denny. Elle voulait être sûr qu'il s'était trompé, elle voulait le lui prouver.

Elle ne pouvait pas être malade ! Elle se refusait de le croire !

Prenant encore une grande respiration, elle éteignit l'eau, s'essuya le visage avec une serviette en papier, et partit de la salle de douche. Elle avait une idée simple pour savoir exactement ce qui clochait avec elle. Et sans alerter tout le monde, et subir la terrible bienveillance des autres.

Il lui suffisait de se servir du matériel du dispensaire pour faire quelques petites analyse. Un simple bilan de santé… et les résultat resteraient anonymes si elle le décidait. Avantage d'un dispensaire.

Tout en traversant le couloir pour descendre là-bas, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas été un peu trop violente avec Denny. Mais en y réfléchissant, il lui avait menti depuis un long moment déjà, et il aurait certainement continuer de se taire, s'il n'avait pas soudainement eu une once d'humanité. Mais le chasser…. Elle espérait qu'il reviendrait tout de même.

oOoOoOo

-Au fait, toi et Alex, ça se passe comment ? interrogea Callie, tout en prenant une grande gorgée de café.

Arthur était assis dans un siège, non loin d'elle, prenant quelque annotation tout en lisant un article dans un manuel d'orthopédie. Le cas de Desmond Miles était particulièrement délicat. Beaucoup d'éclats, des fragments à moitié cicatrisés, une seconde fracture plus propre, un tendon rompu et quelques nerfs morts. Un véritable massacre. Il y avait peu de chance qu'ils parviennent à tout réparer, mais ils pouvaient tenter de réduire au maximum les dégâts.

Il redressa le visage, et l'interrogea du regard. Elle était en train de tapoter sur un ordinateur, cherchant dans les fichiers internes s'il y avait eu des cas similaires et si oui, ce qui avait été tenté. Elle releva la tête et lui souri doucement :

-Alors ?

-Bein… Je préfère ne pas faire de pronostique pour l'instant, avoua son ami en attrapant sa tasse de café.

-Pourquoi ça ?! sursauta Callie en l'observant attentivement.

-On parle de Karev, soupira Arthur.

-Je vois pas le rapport, fit l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.

Arthur soupira doucement en refermant la couverture du livre. Il hésita un instant, esquissa un sourire et parla :

-Et bien, le rapport, c'est que j'attend de voir si ça durera avant de dire si oui ou non ça se passe bien.

-Ha, ok, je vois ! répondit Torres, comprenant ce que sous-entendait son ami.

Elle tendit le bras en travers de la table, la posa sur le poignet d'Arthur et frotta tout doucement. Dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant. Il l'observa, elle lui sourit, et ajouta :

-Il t'a choisi Arthur, toi et pas Izzie. Il t'a choisi alors que vous êtes tous les deux des hommes. Il a préféré ton petit-cul adorable au vagin de la blondasse blonde.

-Ca ne prouve rien, soupira Arthur (souriant intérieurement pour le compliment sur ses fesses).

-Je pense au contraire que ça veut dire beaucoup, le coupa la Latina.

Arthur leva le regard sur elle, et l'interrogea en silence. Elle sourit et poursuivit :

-Il t'a choisi face à elle. Il n'a pas pris le choix facile. Alex est un vrai mec, viril, fier, obstiné… et macho. Tu crois que, avec un caractère pareil, c'est facile de décider de choisir un mec plutôt que la bombasse de l'établissement ? Et de l'assumer au vu et au su de tous ?

-Heu…

-Non, ça ne l'est pas. Et pourtant, ce matin, il t'a tenu la main, il a traversé le hall d'entrée, la tête haute, et n'a pas fui ou nié.

Arthur l'observa intensément. Elle l'agaçait à sourire comme ça, et en plus, elle avait raison. Sur toute la ligne. Il savait que tout ce qu'elle disait était juste. Il soupira encore, et esquissa un sourire.

-Il t'aime Arthur, et tu te fais beaucoup trop de soucis pour l'avenir. N'aies pas peur de t'investir avec lui.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence, durant lequel Newton ressentit un sentiment étrange. Il avait envie de se lever, de sortir de la pièce, et de courir pour retrouver Karev, où qu'il soit dans ce grand hôpital. Il le prendrait dans ses bras, l'embrasserait, et peut-être l'attirerait dans une salle de garde.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas tout de suite du moins. Il devait d'abord terminé son travail. Il n'allait pas planter Callie toute seule ici, avec tout le travail qu'il restait à faire. Mais il dût le remarquer, car une fois encore elle esquissa un sourire, et lui lança en désignant la porte d'un mouvement de tête.

-Ce cas va nous prendre plusieurs jours pour établir un vrai plan d'approche. Ce poignet et en miette, et il ne va pas se ressouder tout seul. Prend une pose, tu l'as bien méritée.

Arthur l'observa attentivement, légèrement surpris par cette remarque. Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de Torres de laisser en pause un cas aussi croustillant. D'autant que d'habitude, elle ne manquait jamais une occasion de l'attirer vers l'ortho. Mais il compris rapidement pourquoi elle faisait cela.

-Hem, hem… fit le Dr Robbins depuis le pas de porte de la pièce. Désolée de vous interrompre, mais Callie, j'aurais besoin de ton aide si ça ne te dérange pas…

Arthur lança un regard amusé à son amie, qui marmonna un « file » silencieux. Il ne fallut pas lui le demander deux fois. Il se leva, salua Arizona en sortant de la pièce. Il entendit la porte se refermer, et devina que les deux femmes allaient surement flirter ensemble. Il était content pour Callie. Qu'elle ait rencontré quelqu'un, et que ça ce passe bien.

Mais là, tout de suite, il avait juste hâte de voir son petit-ami. Et il le trouva sans soucis. Il était à l'accueil des urgence, terminant de remplir un dossier. Il vit Arthur du coin de l'œil, referma le dossier, cliqua son stylo en le rangeant dans la pochette de sa veste.

-Je vois que Callie a bien reçu mon cadeau-diversion, fit-il avec un sourire en s'approchant de Newton, lui faisant un bisous sur la joue.

-C'est toi qui nous l'a envoyée ? fut surpris Arthur en lui caressant les avant bras.

Il répondit par un petit clin d'œil, et ajouta :

-Elles en ont surement pour un moment… ça tombe bien, j'ai une pause maintenant.

-Je vois, sourit Arthur. Tu veux aller « dormir » un peu en salle de garde ?

Alex jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, un tout petit peu méfiant tout de même face au regard des autres, mais constata que la seule personne qui les avait en visuel était Lexie. Il plia donc légèrement les jambes, passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Arthur, et le souleva.

-J'ai pas tellement envie de dormir, mais j'aurais bien une autre idée.

Il embrassa Arthur vite fait, et l'entraina vers une salle de garde. Cela fit glousser légèrement son petit-ami.

En les voyant quitter la pièce, Alexandra se dit qu'ils étaient vraiment trop mignons tous les deux.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bon, voilà.<em>**

**_J'espère ne pas avoir perdu la main depuis tout ce temps, ni mon style, et que ce chapitre vous a plu_**

**_N'hésitez pas à commenter, votre avis m'est toujours précieux et utile._**

**_Merci d'avoir lu !_**

**_Je promet de me bouger plus les fesses pour le prochain chap, pour qu'il arrive plus vite._**

**_Bye _**


	4. Chapter 3 : Voler seul - partie 1

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde !_**

**_Voici la suite_**

**_J'espère qu'il vous plaira._**

**_Comme toujours, un grand merci de me suivre et de me laisser des reviews !_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Voler seul – 1er partie <strong>

Les résidents de deuxième année étaient tous réunis dans les vestiaires, attendant que le verdict tombe. En ce moment même, les titulaires étaient en train de décider lequel d'entre eux aurait la chance de pouvoir pratiquer la première intervention en solo total (surveillé toutefois). L'agitation et la tension étaient à leur paroxysme, d'autant que les internes n'aidaient pas vraiment. A tour de rôle, Lexie, ou Julia, ou Steve débarquait pour prétendre avoir lu tel ou tel nom sur les lèvres d'un titulaire. Pourtant, tout le monde savait très bien qu'aucun des trois internes ne savait réellement lire sur les lèvres, mais cela suffisait à créer l'agitation.

Parmi les résidents, seule Cristina ne semblait pas à la fête. Elle savait parfaitement que de toute manière, ce ne serait pas elle. Richard le lui avait interdit, et cela la mettait réellement hors d'elle, mais elle préférait ne pas le montrer. Elle se contentait donc de rester assise sur le banc, à tirer la tronche en relisant une fiche de révision.

Bailey arriva à un moment et les sermonna gentiment en leur faisant comprendre qu'elle, du temps de sa deuxième année de résidence, n'avait pas compté sur ses internes pour tenter de connaitre le verdict à l'avance. Elle s'était contentée de faire son travail, et d'attendre que les titulaires l'appel.

-C'est vous qui avez eu l'intervention en solo ? s'étonna Izzie.

-Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais pas posé cette question, répliqua calmement Miranda. Evidemment que c'est moi qui l'ai eu ! Je ne passais pas mon temps à pleurnicher, je n'attrapais pas la syphilis, je ne couchais pas avec tout le monde, je ne volais pas de cœur pour mes patients, je ne mettais pas ma main dans des thorax contenant des bombe. J'étais jeune, j'étais la meilleure, et tout le monde le savait.

Les anciens internes du Dr Bailey firent mines basses. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Mais c'était quant même embarrassant de l'entendre balancer toute ces vérités de cette manière. Surtout devant tout le reste des résidents. Arthur, quand à lui, ne se sentit pas concerner un seul instant. Il n'était arrivé que plus tard, et n'avait donc rien à se reprocher par rapport à ces sentences. Mais il savait qu'il avait également fait son lot de boulettes.

Lexie débarqua soudainement, essoufflée visiblement.

-On sait qui c'est ! s'exclama-t-elle en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

-Ho, c'est bon, ça suffit, soupira Karev. Tu ne sais pas lire sur les lè…

-Non, mais c'est le Chef qui m'envoi ! le coupa la jeune femme en se redressant, le toisant du regard. Ils ont enfin décidé !

Elle attira sur elle, avec cette phrase, toute l'attention du monde. Elle laissa passer un moment de silence, savourant visiblement le suspense intenable.

-Alors ?! craqua Meredith en la fixant.

-Ce sera vous, déclara sa sœur en tendant le doigt vers… Cristina.

-Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent la moitié des personnes présentes.

L'Asiatique ne réagit même pas, restant figée sur place. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Non, il devait forcément s'agir d'une erreur.

oOoOoOo

Richard sortit de la salle de conférence, et se retrouva devant un véritable mur de résidents consternés. Il s'approcha de Cristina, autour de qui un vide s'était étrangement créé, et déclara :

-Félicitation, Dr. Yang. Je crois que de ma carrière je n'ai jamais vu un vote aussi unanime.

-Merci, maugréa la jeune femme, se préparant à l'humiliation qui allait suivre.

Le sourire de Richard s'effaça légèrement et il se tourna vers les autres.

-Mais comme chacun de vous le sait sans doute, le Dr Yang n'a pas droit à cette chirurgie. C'est pourquoi, je vais lui remettre le dossier du patient, et ce sera à elle de choisir lequel de vous opérera !

Une rumeur traversa la foule des résidents, des murmures, de rires, des moqueries narquoises. Cristina se sentait particulièrement humiliée, mais elle refusait de baisser les yeux. Elle continua donc de ficer le Chef lorsqu'il lui tendit le classeur.

-Il s'agira d'une amputation de la jambe gauche. Le chirurgien surveillant sera le Dr Ming. Quant au Dr Yang, elle inscrira le nom du résident qu'elle aura désigné digne de confiance au tableau à 17 heures au plus tard.

Il lança un dernier regard à sa brillante résidente de cardiologie, fit une moue satisfaite, et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Les quelques titulaires présents lancèrent des regards navrés à Cristina, qui ne bougeait toujours pas, et se dispersèrent. Aussitôt qu'ils eurent tous disparus, le reste de la promotion se jetèrent sur Yang tel des vautours affamés. Ils voulaient tous s'attirer les faveurs de la jeune femme afin d'obtenir la chirurgie solo. Même si personne ne se leurrait. Il était quasi certain qu'elle refilerait le cas à sa meilleure amie : Meredith.

-Tu te goure Izzie, lâcha celle-ci lorsque la blonde eut fait la remarque. Elle ne va pas me choisir parce que je suis son amie, elle va me choisir parce que je suis la meilleure.

En réalité, même si Cristina devait reconnaitre que par réflexe elle l'aurait surement donné à son amie (qui était en plus effectivement extrêmement douée), mais s'il s'agissait d'une amputation, il serait préférable d'envisager de choisir un résident qui en avait déjà pratiqué plusieurs. En d'autre terme, très certainement une personne ayant passé beaucoup d'heure en orthopédie. Autant dire que son choix allait probablement se porter direct sur son principal rival. Arthur !

Mais pour le moment, il lui fallait encaisser le choc de cette mise à pied. Car il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Si le Chef Webber avait décidé que les choses se passent ainsi, c'était pour la punir et la rabaisser. Tout ça à cause de cette garce de Saddie ! Heureusement qu'elle s'était tirée, sinon Yang lui aurait volontiers fait la peau, là, tout de suite. Elle trouvait cela injuste qu'elle soit la seule à subir la sentence de Richard alors qu'ils avaient tous eu des internes dans cette pièce, ce jour-là.

Mais bon, ce qui était fait était fait. Il lui fallait choisir. Mais d'abord, elle voulait être seule. Sans doute Miranda, qui passait par là, le comprit à l'air particulièrement sinistre qu'arborait son ancienne interne, car elle vint lui sauver la vie. De sa voix autoritaire, elle déclara pour le reste des deuxièmes années :

-Vous n'avez donc pas de travail ?! Allez, ouste, au boulot tous !

Surpris, le groupe se dissipa très rapidement. Cristina se tourna vers Bailey, qui la regardait avec compassion.

-Merci, marmonna l'Asiatique.

-Pas de quoi. Ces foutue vautours… s'ils te saoulent trop, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

-Merci, répondit encore d'une voix atone la jeune femme, avant de s'éloigner.

Miranda resta un instant à la regarder, et poussa un soupire. Elle non plus ne trouvait pas cela très charitable de la part du Chef. Pour ne pas carrément dire qu'elle trouvait cette décision cruelle et indigne de lui. Yang avait fait des erreurs, mais pas au point de mériter ça. Enfin bon, elle ne pouvait pas aller contre la volonté du Dr Webber. Et elle avait du travail.

oOoOoOo

Izzie devait superviser le dispensaire aujourd'hui. Elle c'était portée volontaire pour deux raisons principales. Premièrement, elle avait remarqué que les autres résidents laissaient un peu trop l'endroit sans supervision pour les internes. Les patients méritaient mieux. D'autant qu'il en allait aussi de sa réputation. L'endroit lui appartenait, tout de même. Sept millions de dollars, elle refusait de voir tout cet argent laissé à l'abandon.

Mais secondement, et principalement, elle voulait être présente ici pour intercepté ses résultats d'analyse. Deux jours plus tôt, elle s'était fait des prises de sang, et un scanner (sous prétexte de montrer aux internes comment bien s'en servir).

Elle préférait éviter que cela passe par une tierce personne. Surtout si jamais elle était malade. Et vu ce que Denny lui avait laissé entendre, c'était le cas. Mais pour le moment, elle préférait éviter d'y penser.

C'était également en grande partie à cause de cela qu'elle ne s'était pas jetée sur Cristina pour la harceler. Elle n'avait de toute manière pas l'esprit à opérer aujourd'hui. Et elle préférait par conséquent éviter de mettre la vie d'un patient en danger inutilement. D'autant qu'une première intervention solo représentait un sacré stress.

Elle s'installa donc derrière le bureau de supervision, et commença à diriger les internes pour soigner les malades. Visiblement, il n'y avait rien de bien palpitant aujourd'hui. Quelques gros rhums, une grippe carabinée, une otite, un poignet foulé et une arcade sourcilière à suturer.

Au bout d'une petite heure de ce manège, un coursier du laboratoire d'analyse vint lui remettre en bloc un lot de résultats. Dont les siens. Le cœur battant, elle commença par lire les analyses des autres patients. Une anémie, une infection urinaire… un taux anormal de lymphocytes, ainsi que tous les autres signes annonciateurs généralement d'un _granulome_.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le papier. Un interne s'approcha pour lui demander si elle allait bien, car elle avait beaucoup pâli soudainement.

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer avec un sourire contraint. Tu peux juste gérer tes collègues, il faut que j'amène ça à… Nelson.

L'interne esquissa un grand sourire. Il allait pouvoir faire son petit chef avec les autres. Ça allait probablement créer une mauvaise ambiance, voir même tourner au vinaigre, mais elle s'en fichait, là, tout de suite. Elle se précipita presque en dehors du dispensaire, et se dépêcha d'aller s'enfermer dans les premières toilettes venues, et ferma le loquet.

Une fois encore, elle se retrouvait face au miroir, son cœur battant, prise d'angoisse. Mais il lui fallait absolument être sûr. Lentement, retenant son souffle, elle retira sa blouse, et commença à inspecter sa peau centimètre par centimètre. Ce foutu granulome devait bien se cacher quelque part.

Mon dieu, elle repensa à toutes les fois où elle s'était faite bronzer en ignorant volontairement la crème solaire pour avoir un joli teint. Elle le regrettait amèrement maintenant qu'elle avait un cancer…

_Calme ta joie, ce n'est pas forcément une tumeur !_ tenta-t-elle de se résonner.

Et fondamentalement, c'était vrai. On pouvait très bien avoir un granulome sans forcément que cela soit malin. Une tâche sur la peau ne signifiait pas automatiquement cancer. Ça pouvait être un tas de choses. Tout un tas. En passant par la simple infection bactériologique de la peau ou alors une carence en vitamine C. Pas la peine de s'inquiété tant que…

Trouvé !

En effet, elle avait une tâche dans le dos, juste au niveau de l'attache de son soutien-gorge. Et c'était assez flagrant. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'y avait jamais fait attention. Ou pourquoi personne ne lui avait fait la remarque. Peut-être parce que les seules fois où quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu le lui signaler, c'était pendant les parties de jambes en l'air, et que dans ces moments-là, on ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce genre de choses !

Soudainement, Izzie se sentit assez mal, bien que soulagée en même temps. Elle tenta de se raisonner.

_Temps que ce truc n'avait pas subit plus d'analyse, et que quelque chose de grave n'avait pas été confirmé, cela ne servait à rien de s'alarmer_.

Tâchant de s'en convaincre elle-même, elle réfléchit très rapidement. Il lui fallait absolument faire plus de recherche. Mais la peau, ce n'était pas vraiment sa spécialité. Il lui fallait donc l'aide d'un dermatologue.

Elle soupira profondément, puis esquissa un sourire amusé. Elle venait de penser à quelque chose de drôle. Denny lui avait dit que si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle se retrouverait bientôt au _paradis. _Finalement, il parlait peut-être juste du pôle de dermatologie de l'hôpital. Après tout, c'était un peu le « Pays des Bisounours » là-bas.

Soupirant encore, elle renfila sa blouse, et décida de se rendre directement chez les gens en orange pour prendre un rendez-vous. Plus vite elle réglerait la question, et mieux elle se sentirait. Il y avait des choses qu'il ne fallait pas laisser trainer.

oOoOoOo

Yang sortit d'une intervention avec Aveline. Un petit truc vite fait, rien de bien compliqué, hélas. Elle trouvait le Dr DeGrandpré différente de la première fois qu'elle avait bossé avec. Plus froide, plus sèche, plus sombre. Sans doute était-ce dû au traumatisme qu'elle avait subi dans son ancienne ville. C'était embêtant, car à présent elle lui semblait bien plus antipathique, mais pouvait-elle vraiment lui en vouloir.

Après tout, qui sait comment elle aurait réagi si un tireur c'était baladé dans le Seattle Grace. Heureusement, elle n'aurait sans doute jamais à le savoir. Un truc pareil ne pouvait pas arrivé dans une grande ville comme ici. Le service de sécurité remarquerait tout de même l'arrivée d'un homme armé… Non ?

Bref, de toute manière, elle n'avait pas que ça à penser. Il lui fallait absolument résoudre son propre problème. Elle voulait faire ça rapidement, comme pour retirer un pansement. Plus vite elle aurait désigné celui qui ferait cette foutue amputation, et mieux elle s'en porterait.

Richard lui avait demandé de bien réfléchir avant de donner son verdict, car il ne fallait pas oublier que la vie d'un patient allait se retrouver entre les mains de celui qu'elle choisirait et blablabla… elle avait déconnecté pour la suite, mais avait tout de même entendu le mot « procès » quelque part au milieu de la tirade.

De toute manière, c'était tout réfléchi. Il n'y avait pas à se leurrer. Aveline lui avait dit une phrase qui l'avait confortée dans son idée initiale.

_Le premier choix et le bon en général_._ Tu entends des sabots, tu penses cheval. C'est aussi simple que ça. Fies-toi à ton instinct, il est ton meilleur allié au bloc._

Sur ce principe, elle avait donc décidé que, tout comme elle aurait travaillé à l'instinct pour choisir quel fil ou quel patch utiliser au bloc, elle allait voir ses collègues comme de simples ustensiles. Ainsi, le meilleur choix de résidents, c'était de choisir le plus calé en ortho

D'autant plus que ce _cheval_-là n'avait pas tenté toute la journée de la convaincre par de petits cadeaux ou de fielleuses remarques de la persuader de le choisir. A l'inverse de Georges, de Karev ou de tous les autres (malheureusement Meredith comprise), Arthur ne l'avait pas harcelée. Ce qui expliquait aussi le choix de Cristina.

Elle arriva donc devant le tableau des chirurgies, et attrapa le stylo. Aussitôt, toutes les personnes présentes autour d'elle tournèrent la tête dans sa direction. Elle gribouilla donc dans la case dédiée à l'intervention le nom de Newton, reposa le stylo, lança un regard noir à tous les autres, et partit les mains dans les poches, tapant du pied.

Arthur se trouvait derrière le comptoir au moment où elle avait inscrit son n om, mais étrangement, il n'y avait pas prêté attention, comme si c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Cristina s'approcha de lui, laissa tomber le dossier du patient sur le pupitre, le faisant sursauter.

Le jeune homme la fixa avec incompréhension. Yang se dit qu'il devait très certainement jouer un jeu. C'était agaçant. Après une seconde à se dévisager mutuellement. Richard, qui se trouvait également dans le couloir, les observait, toisant la jeune femme d'un regard oppressant. Il l'incitait de manière non verbale à féliciter le jeune homme. Cristina tendit la main et lâcha d'un air crispé, la phrase lui écorchant la gorge :

-Félicitation.

Arhur comprit alors ce que cela signifiait, baissa la tête en soupirant, puis se leva. Sous le regard interrogateur de Yang, il se dirigea vers le tableau, le classeur sous le bras, et attrapa l'éponge. Il lança un regard de défiance en direction du Dr Webber, et, d'un geste rapide, effaça son nom du tableau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'exclama à moitié une fille de leur année.

-Tu décline ?! l'imita un autre.

-Il a le droit de faire ça ? interrogea Georges.

Newton se tourna à nouveau vers Richard, et lui lança :

-Je renonce à la chirurgie solo !

-Quoi ?! sursauta Yang.

-Il n'y a pas de raison que tu sois la seule à en être privée, lui expliqua Arthur en se tournant vers elle (les autres le regardaient comme s'il était cinglé). On avait tous des internes ce soir-là avec Saddie, alors je refuse la sanction du Dr Webber, tu ne seras pas la seule à payer.

La jeune femme en resta bouche bée, les yeux exorbités. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Richard soupira profondément en s'approchant, mais approuva :

-Très bien ! Puisque c'est comme ça, ce sera au Docteur Newton, aidé du Dr Yang, qui devra décider de qui fera cette intervention ! Mais choisissez avant l'heure échue.

Puis, tout en grommelant, il s'éloigna du reste du groupe. Sous les regards médusés du reste de l'assistance, Arthur s'approcha de Cristina, et lui fit signe, avec un petit sourire, de le suivre. Il fallut quelques secondes à la résidente pour réussir à retrouver sa mobilité, mais elle ne discuta pas, encore trop choquée par ce qui venait de se passer.

Ils disparurent par une porte, au bout du couloir. Ils avaient à s'expliquer, puis à faire un choix.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà<em>**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu_**

**_N'hésitez pas à commenter_**

**_Merci d'avoir lui, à tout bientôt_**

**_bye_**


	5. Chapter 4 : Voler seul - partie 2

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde !_**

**_Désolé pour l'attente pour ce chapitre, j'ai été beaucoup occupé ces temps._**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous plaira également._**

**_Comme toujours, un grand merci de me suivre et de me laisser des reviews ! _**

**_Votre soutien et vos critiques (positives et négatives) me sont toujours bénéfiques et je tâche d'en tenir compte ^^_**

**_Bref, assez de blabla_**

**_Une bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Voler seul – 2e partie <strong>

-Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ?! s'exclama avec une once de colère Yang.

Elle avait suivi Arthur sans réussir à dire le moindre mot jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ouvre la porte d'une salle d'études vide et lui indique d'entrer d'un mouvement de main. Il avait refermé derrière eux, et à présent, Cristina pouvait hurler autant qu'elle le souhaitait.

-J'ai fait ce qui était juste, répondit simplement le jeune homme sans se laisser toucher par l'agressivité du ton de sa camarade.

-Ce qui est juste ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule j'espère ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire au moins ?!

-Refuser la première intervention en solo ? interrogea avec ironie Arthur en la fixant du regard. Oui, je suis parfaitement conscient de ça.

Yang resta bouche bée de stupeur. Elle le regarda un instant avec une incrédulité croissante. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas son comportement, ni sa façon de penser. Avait-il la moindre idée de ce que signifiait réellement le droit à la première intervention solo ? C'était un plus évident pour devenir Chef de Résidants par la suite, puis ça faisait bien dans un CV. Alors pourquoi refuser volontairement ?!

-Es-tu fou ? questionna-t-elle, sans voix.

-Tout dépend de ta description de la folie, réplica Arthur, toujours calme.

Ils étaient debout face à face, chacun d'un côté de la table de travail. Newton semblait serein, les mains appuyée sur le dossier d'une chaise. Cristina, elle, avait les bras ballants le long de son corps, et elle jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Le jeune homme poussa un léger soupire, et expliqua, désignant la Coréenne d'un geste de la main.

-Disons que si la folie c'est de rejeter en bloc une injustice flagrante en se dressant contre le système, alors oui, je suis fou. Mais passons.

-Tu veux dire que tu as fait ça pour moi ? sursauta Yang.

-Disons que ton laïus d'il y a quelques jours, dans les vestiaires, m'a convaincu que c'était ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Cristina l'observait toujours avec incrédulité. Après quelque secondes de silence, elle pouffa légèrement.

-J'ai de la peine à te croire, Arthur, railla-t-elle. Toi et moi on n'est pas amis, et tu ne me dois absolument rien, surtout après ce que je t'ai fait subir à ton arrivée. Je suis certaine que ta si belle réaction n'est pas totalement désintéressée.

Arthur la fixa avec une certaine déception dans le regard. Il soupira encore, puis ajouta :

-Décidément, tu es vraiment bornée !

-Et toi totalement idiot !

-Un idiot avec une conscience au moins, riposta le jeune homme avec un sourire taquin.

Cela coupa l'élan de Yang, qui ne trouva pas de suite quoi répliquer, et laissa donc le temps à Newton de se glisser dans la faille. Celui-ci contourna calmement la table et s'approcha de la jeune femme, les mains dans le dos.

-C'est vrai, tu n'es pas mon amie…

-Ha ! s'exclama Cristina.

Voilà, il avouait. Elle avait donc le dernier mot, et son visage rayonna de satisfaction durant une seconde. Pas de chance, Arthur allait la surprendre. Il poursuivit sans lui laisser le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-…Tu es bien plus que ça.

-Quoi ?! sursauta alors la jeune femme.

-Tu es ma rivale, Cristina, appuya avec sérieux son vis-à-vis. Ce qui signifie que j'ai pour toi le plus grand des respects professionnellement.

Yang restait paralysée et aphone. Elle ne trouvait pas quoi répliqué, et se contenta donc de fixer Arthur alors qu'il lui souriait sincèrement tout en continuant.

-Evidemment que je suis celui qui est le mieux placé en dehors de toi pour cette intervention solo. Mais je refuse de la gagner parce que tu es « _out_ »… je préfère passer mon tour cette fois et t'affronter loyalement pour la prochaine. Je ne veux pas aller au bloc en me disant que j'ai obtenu cette intervention déloyalement. Et puis, le combat est bien plus excitant quand on a un adversaire de taille.

Il appuya cette dernière phrase avec un petit clin d'œil. Yang restait réellement sans voix. Elle était presque émue par ce discourt, mais elle préfèrerait crever sur place plutôt que de l'avouer ou de le lui montrer. Elle se contenta donc de se détourner de son « rival » en soupirant profondément et ajouta :

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiant parfois.

-Et toi donc, lui sourit Arthur.

Il était satisfait car il savait qu'elle avait été touchée. Elle ne le lui dirait jamais, mais il savait que c'était vrai. Il commençait à la connaitre. Il lui aurait volontiers porté le coup de grâce en lui avouant que s'il avait fait ça, c'était aussi parce qu'elle comptait pour lui. C'était sans doute la première à Seattle qui ne l'avait pas traité comme « le petit nouveau » à son arrivée, mais lui était directement rentré dedans.

De plus, d'une certaine manière et de façon presque inexplicable, il la considérait comme faisant partie de sa famille. A même titre que Meredith, George, Derek, Lexie, Bailey, et beaucoup d'autre de leur petit groupe (y compris Izzie, même s'ils étaient en froid). Karev lui faisait partie d'une catégorie à part, car il n'était pas _que_ sa famille, il était celui qu'il aimait, et son petit-copain par la même occasion.

Oui, tout ce petit groupe était sa _vraie _famille. Celle qu'il avait choisie. Evidemment, il avait une famille biologique à Boston, mais il ne s'était jamais senti proche d'elle. Entre un père décédé alors qu'il n'était qu'un gamin, une mère qui s'était remariée avec son amant et avait filé à l'autre bout du monde en emportant les économies et en abandonnant ses deux gamins aux mains de sa sœur… Tantine Jessica avait bien fait son possible pour les élever au mieux lui est son frère jumeau, et il l'appréciait réellement, ainsi que son frangin, mais depuis son…

_Bon dieu, c'est encore si dure que ça d'en parler…_

_Dis-le_ !

Son viol, l'an dernier, les choses avaient changé. Il avait changé. Et tout ce qui venait avant son arrivée au Seattle Grace faisait désormais partie d'une autre vie. Il était venu pour se reconstruire, aller de l'avant, et oublier le passé. Et sa famille et anciens amis n'appartenait plus réellement à sa vie. Sa famille désormais, c'était cette bande de bras cassés vêtus de bleu. Et il les adorait !

Mais bon, il ne l'avouerait pas. En tout cas pas à Yang. Ce qui montrait à quel point ils se ressemblaient, sur le fond. En revanche, il y avait un dernier point qu'il voulait soulever avec sa principale concurrente.

-Ha, et au fait, Yang, fit-il pour attirer son attention.

Ce qui fonctionna, car elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Pour cette histoire qui s'est passée à mon arrivée… je ne t'en veux plus depuis très longtemps si jamais. C'est oublié

Elle entrouvrit la bouche avec un éclat de soulagement dans le regard, et sans doute chercha-t-elle un truc gentil à dire, mais se ravisa et se contenta de lâcher :

-Cool.

Puis de détourner son attention sur le dossier – celui du patient à la jambe qu'il fallait amputer – posé sur la table.

-Donc, si ce n'est ni toi ni moi qui opère, qui suggère-tu ? questionna-t-elle.

Arthur haussa les épaules en s'approchant d'elle.

-Grande question. Il faut déterminer qui risque le moins de le tuer, se moqua-t-il légèrement. Tu avais pensé à qui, en second choix ?

-Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'avais pris le temps de considérer les autres ? répliqua Yang en le dévisageant. Mon choix était unanime à la base !

-Ouais, venant de toi ça m'aurait aussi étonné, soupira Arthur.

Il tira une chaise, et se laissa tomber dedans, ouvrant le dossier devant lui. Il jeta au passage un regard à l'horloge au mur.

-Bon, fit-il. Il nous reste une heure vingt pour le déterminer alors.

Cristina s'assit à son tour, et ils commencèrent discuter de la meilleure option possible pour ce patient.

oOoOoOo

Karev était en train d'étudier un dossier à la cafétéria, tout en dégustant un sandwich immonde, lorsqu'il perçu le nom de son petit-ami dans la discussion entre trois internes qui lui passèrent devant et semblait agité. Intrigué de savoir de quoi pouvait bien parler ses demeurés – et inquiet de savoir s'ils n'étaient pas en train de parler en mal de leur relation entre lui et le noiraud (il se méfiait et avait encore un peu d'appréhension quand à cela) – il en héla un.

-Hey, les larbins ! Qu'est-ce qui vous excite comme ça ? lança-t-il à leur attention.

Ils se retournèrent, et se fut Steve qui lui répondit. Il avait l'air totalement halluciné, un peu comme s'il venait de rencontrer Dieu en personne, les yeux exorbité :

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

-De quoi ? répliqua Karev.

-Le Dr Newton vient de faire un truc absolument énorme ! répondit Graccela en devançant son ami.

Elle était tout aussi excitée que l'autre. Alex se crispa légèrement, il avait donc bien entendu, il s'agissait d'Arthur.

-Et qu'a-t-il fait de si extraordinaire pour vous mette dans un état pareil ? questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Yang avait noté son nom sur le tableau pour la chirurgie en solo…, commença la jeune femme.

-…Et il l'a effacé et refusé face au Chef Weber et devant tout le monde la place, la coupa à son tour Steve.

-Parce qu'il trouve que la punition du Dr Yang était injuste, précisa Graccela.

-Pardon ! s'exclama Alex en ouvrant de grands yeux, manquant la crise cardiaque face à cette annonce.

-Un grand Seigneur, soupira avec passion la troisième interne (dont personne ne se rappelait du nom de toute manière).

-Un grand con, oui, rétorqua Steve en se tournant vers elle.

Et leur discussion repris entre eux trois. Ils ne firent plus du tout attention à Karev, qui resta un instant figé, n'en revenant pas du tout de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Après plusieurs longues secondes, le temps de retrouver ses esprits, il secoua légèrement sa tête, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, la bouche toujours bée, puis se releva d'un coup. Il partit de la cafétéria presque en courant, jeta son encas à peine entamé, et se mit en tête de retrouver son amant pour lui demander des explications.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était encore passé par la tête ? Sérieusement, à quoi jouait Arthur ! Il était pourtant l'un des plus compétitif malgré ses airs de mec gentils et « j'y-touche-pas ». Il n'aurait jamais laissé filer l'occasion de la mettre minable à tous les autres en prouvant encore une fois qu'il se démarquait du lot. Ce devait forcément être un malentendu, ou une stratégie. Et si c'était le cas, il voulait en faire partie bon sang ! Ou si ce n'en était pas une, lui coller une gifle pour avoir le culot de laisser passer la chirurgie solo !

Il croisa Bailey, qui l'interpella.

-Ha, Karev, est-ce que tu pourrais…

-Pas le temps, répliqua Alex en lui passant à côté sans la regarder.

Paralysée de stupeur durant une seconde, Miranda se tourna vers lui et le rappela d'un ton autoritaire.

-Karev, au pied, tout de suite !

Etrangement, il avait beau être en mode « retrouver Arthur coute-que-coute, le ton employé le poussa à se raviser. Il se figea sur place et revint immédiatement vers sa mentor.

-Oui ? interrogea-t-il avec un poil trop d'agacement dans la voix.

-J'ai besoin que tu ailles vérifier le patient de la chambre 207 et que tu le prépares pour aller au bloc, ordonna Bailey avec autorité pour le contrer.

-Est-ce que ça ne peut pas attendre juste un instant ?

La colère s'imprima sur le visage du Tiran, et elle le dévisagea avec vigueur. Karev se sentit très mal à l'aise. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, son expression suffisait à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Ce n'était pas une suggestion mais un ordre. Il soupira profondément.

-Bon, ok…

-Je préfère, répliqua Miranda en lui tendant le dossier.

Et alors qu'Alex prenait la direction de la chambre du patient en fulminant intérieurement, elle lui lança encore :

-Et essaie de me trouver un médecin qui soit réellement intéressé par une chirurgie pour m'accompagner, et pas un idiot qui court dans tous les sens.

Il lui lança un regard coléreux par-dessus son épaule, mais ne riposta pas. Il savait que c'était inutile. Il fit donc mine basse, et se promit que la discussion avec Arthur n'était que partie remise.

oOoOoOo

-Non mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'il a fait ? s'exaltait Georges, dans un état d'excitation élevé.

Il marchait le long d'un couloir aux côtés d'Izzie, qui fixait droit devant elle sans sembler se préoccuper de son ami ou de ce qu'il racontait. Pourtant c'était le genre de chose qui d'habitude l'aurait impressionnée. Un de leur camarade qui refusait volontairement la chirurgie en solo pour défendre Cristina, ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours. Mais là tout de suite, elle était trop préoccupée par la découverte de son problème de peau. Et en plus, elle était toujours remontée contre Arthur et Karev, donc tout ce qui les concernait de près ou de loin l'indifférait.

-C'est super, lâcha-t-elle avec ironie. Il fait encore en sorte de passer pour un « Petit Saint ». Un vrai _Martin Sue_….

-Un quoi ? interrogea George, qui lui ne passait pas sa vie à lire des fanfictions sur le net et ne connaissait pas ce terme.

-Laisse tomber, soupira la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, ok… mais reconnait que c'est tout de même sacrément gonflé de sa part, renchérit son ami.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée de la dermatologie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici ? interrogea soudainement O'Malley en fixant l'écriteau du service d'un air circonspect.

Izzie soupira et luiposa une main sur l'épaule, le regardant dans les yeux :

-George, tu sais que je t'adore vraiment, mais là, j'ai besoin que tu me laisse seule.

Le jeune homme sembla surpris de la réaction de son amie, mais il ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il décela une certaine détresse dans son regard, mais également une détermination particulière. Il décida donc de ne pas lui poser de question pour l'instant et d'accéder à sa demande. Il l'interrogerait plus tard.

-D'accord, fit-il. Je te laisse.

-Merci.

Il repartit en sens inverse tandis qu'Isobelle se tournait vers la porte automatique et restait un instant figée. A côté d'elle, Denny se tenait tout aussi immobile. Il resta un instant silencieux, fixant également devant lui, puis tourna la tête vers son aimée et déclara :

-Tu ne devrais pas écarter O'Maley…Tu as besoin d'un vrai ami pour te confier.

-Je fais ce que je veux, répliqua la jeune femme sans le regarder. Et là je veux être seule.

Denny fit une moue triste, mais le message était bien reçu. Il soupira et s'écarta pour partir à son tour. Il lui lança tout de même avant de s'en aller définitivement :

-Si t'as besoin de moi, tu m'appelles, je serais là.

Isobelle ferma les yeux, essayant de l'ignorer. Quand elle les rouvrit, il avait disparu. Prenant une grande respiration, elle s'avança d'un pas, et les portent s'ouvrirent sur le _Royaume des crèmes cutanées_. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être là, mais elle se raisonna en se disant que pour l'heure, elle ne faisait que prendre un rendez-vous. Rien de plus.

oOoOoOo

-Donc nous sommes entendus ? interrogea une dernière fois Arthur pour être bien certain de que la décision qu'ils venaient de prendre, avec Yang, était unanime.

Cristina se laissa aller en arrière dans sa chaise en s'étirant et répondit en bayant :

-On est d'accord ! Même si ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment…

-Je sais, c'est toi qui voulais faire cette intervention.

-Et comment ! soupira l'Asiatique.

-Dis-toi que c'est pareil pour moi, sourit Arthur. Mais je pense qu'on a fait le meilleur choix.

En disant cela, il désigna avec le stylo qu'il avait dans la main le tas de documents dont ils s'étaient servis pour décider de leur candidat à la chirurgie solo. Il y avait différente choses, mais principalement des analyses de résultats entre les différents résidants de leurs années. Ils avaient tentés de tout prendre en compte, même si de toute évidence, leur choix c'était instinctivement concentré sur leur petit groupe restreint. A croire qu'inconsciemment, ils écartaient tous les autres médecins de l'hôpital. D'ailleurs, qui se rappelaient de leur nom ? Pas eux visiblement.

-Bon, fit Cristina en se levant, agacée d'avance. Bein il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller désigner le vainqueur.

Arthur se leva également. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce, Alex ouvrit la porte à la volée. Il avait l'air grincheux, voir furieux même. Comme son regard se posa instinctivement sur Arthur, celui-ci soupira, et déclara à l'attention de Yang :

-Vas-y seulement, je te rejoins après.

-Ok. Bon, je vous laisse vous disputer en amoureux

Elle passa à côté de Karev, qui la foudroyait du regard.

-Bein quoi ? fit Yang. C'est clair que ça va chauffer... bon, je file.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, laissant le couple seul. Ils se firent face un instant en silence. Alex ne semblait pas avoir réfléchit à l'avance à ce qu'il allait dire, et cherchait ses mots. Arthur pour sa part attendant avec une sérénité étrange. Comme s'il se fichait bien de voir son petit-ami dans cet état de fulmination, ou qu'il avait une carte à jouer pour le contrer.

-Vas-y, parles, l'incita-t-il avec calme, souriant toujours.

Alex se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre en prenant une grande respiration, et s'approcha d'un pas de son amant. Après une seconde, il posa sa question, mais sans haussé le ton, bien que celui-ci indiquait clairement des reproches.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu as joué ?

Le contrôle qu'il s'imposait pour une fois surpris en bien Arthur. Il s'approcha également d'un pas, et lui sourit avec douceur.

-J'ai fait ce qui était juste, répondit-il simplement.

Alex poussa un soupir exaspéré en levant les yeux au plafond. C'était bien ce qu'il redoutait comme réponse.

-Tu veux dire, fit-il avec agacement, que tu as volontairement refusé la plus belle occasion de notre année de résidence, juste parce que tu trouvais le sort de Yang injuste ?

Arthur lui sourit à nouveau pour seule réponse.

-Tu es vraiment un imbécile ! s'énerva un peu plus Alex.

-Probablement, approuva Arhur en haussant les épaules.

-Tu m'agace ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait au moins ?! s'exclama Alex en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Newton, le regardant droit dans les yeux, plus agacé qu'en colère. Il n'arrivait presque plus à se mettre en colère contre lui, comme si son air innocent l'empêchait d'exploser.

-Oui, répondit Arthur avec une soudaine malice dans le regard.

Cela intrigua Karev qui l'observa avec surprise.

-J'ai habilement manœuvré pour me réconcilier avec Yang qui m'en voulais toujours pour l'histoire de Saddie, je me suis attiré l'admiration de la plupart des titulaires et je t'ai obtenu le Saint Graal de la résidence…

Alex resta un instant perplexe, comme s'il ne saisissait pas ce que venait de lui lancer l'autre. Il lâcha les épaules d'Arthur et l'observa avec de grands yeux et l'air ahuri.

-Pardon… ? lâcha-t-il après une seconde.

-Tu es celui de entre nous qui a les statistiques les plus moyenne en orthopédie. De nous tous, tu étais celui qui avait le plus besoin de la chirurgie en solo pour faire bien dans ton dossier. Et en plus, tu es celui qui a le plus pratiqué d'amputation de la jambe.

-Ce qui signifie… fit Alex, sans voix.

-Que j'ai convaincu Yang d'inscrire ton nom sur le tableau.

Karev resta un instant figé, totalement pris au dépourvu. Lorsqu'enfin, il fut un peu revenu de sa surprise, il balbutia à moitié, sous le coup de l'émotion.

-Tu veux dire que tu as fait tout ça pour moi ?

-Pas que, mais en partie oui, sourit Newton.

Le brun, dans un élan de tendresse qu'il ne put contenir, attrapa son copain dans ses bras et le serra fort.

-T'es un putain de manipulateur en fait, murmura-t-il, entre la flippe et l'admiration.

-Je préfère le terme « fourbe », s'amusa Arthur en lui rendant son étreinte.

Alex le desserra un peu, et le regarda dans les yeux, esquissant un sourire à son tour.

-Tu me rends vraiment fou tu sais…

Comprenant parfaitement le sous-entendu, mais sachant qu'il ne le dirait jamais directement, Arthur lui répondit simplement :

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Karev ne lui laissa pas parler d'avantage, et l'embrassa avec ardeur. Cela dura bien une bonne minute, à se demander comment ils respiraient tous les deux, puis ils se décollèrent. Arthur se tourna pour attrapa le dossier du patient, encore posé sur la table, et le tendit à son amant tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour les lisser, car il était à moitié décoiffé.

-Je sais pas trop comment te remercier, dit Alex en prenant le classeur.

-En faisant deux choses, répondit Arthur en le précédent dans le couloir.

-Je t'écoute…

-Premièrement, tu as le droit d'avoir un acolyte au bloc…

-Promis, je donne ton nom au Chef.

Newton s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, le fixant avec douceur.

-Non, je veux que tu désignes Izzie.

-Pardon ? s'étonna Alex, décontenancé.

-J'ai croisé George ce matin, expliqua le noiraud. Il m'a dit qu'elle avait le moral à zéro en ce moment.

-Et alors, répliqua Karev. Si elle ne sait pas gérer ses émotions au boulot et qu'elle laisse le fait que je ne l'ai pas choisie la démoraliser, ce n'est pas de notre faute...

Arthur le fixa avec une moue particulière. Alex compris le message et soupira. Finalement, Arthur et Izzie avait un peu le même comportement en terme de remords.

-Et plus, ajouta Newton, il parait qu'elle se sent inutile en ce moment. Elle aurait même laissé sous-entendre qu'elle était un mauvais médecin. Elle a besoin qu'on lui montre le contraire, elle est aussi douée que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

-D'accord, finit par approuver Alex (plus par dépit que par envie).

Il vit un sourire étirer le coin des lèvres de son amant, et en fut satisfait.

-Et le deuxième trucs que je dois faire pour te remercier, interrogea encore Alex.

Arthur eut cette fois un éclat malicieux dans le regard, et lui murmura :

-Ça, on en reparlera à la maison, quand on sera seul.

Il appuya sa phrase avec un clin d'œil, ce qui manqua de procoquer une crise d'excitation chez l'autre. Alex dût déployer des effort de volonté incroyable pour ne pas plaquer le noiraud contre un mur dans la seconde, puis de l'emmener dans une salle de garde… Mais il n'avait pas le temps, il devait se préparer pour la chirurgie solo.

Ils se rendirent donc tous deux à l'accueil du service de chirurgie. Alex eut droit à des applaudissements (parfois forcés) de la part des autres résidents. Richard s'approcha de lui, lui serra la main, lui fit un petit spitch de félicitation, puis lui posa la question :

-Très bien. Dr Karev, quel autre résidant vous accompagnera au bloc pour vous assister ?

-Le Dr Stevens, répondit sans hésitation le jeune homme.

Richard soupira intérieurement. Stevens était la dernière personne qu'il aurait vu aller au bloc pour la chirurgie solo. Il tourna le regard sur Arthur, qui discutait avec un autre résidant, et sentit une certaine colère lui monter au nez.

Il se rendait compte que sur ce coup-là, le Dr Newton avait habilement travaillé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. En passant par-dessus l'autorité de tout le monde. En temps normal, Richard aurait probablement sévèrement réprimandé Arthur, voir l'aurait suspendu, car le résultat de l'élection n'était pas du tout impartial.

Cependant, il se contenterait de lui donner un avertissement (un peu plus tard), car en y regardant attentivement, et en prenant une vue d'ensemble, les choix fait dans ce petit exercice de manipulation n'étaient pas totalement dénué de sens. En fait, Weber soupçonnait que le résultat était destiné à regonfler la motivation au sein de l'équipe (Stevens n'avait pas le moral, Yang c'était réconciliée avec Newton, et Karev allait avoir un atout majeur dans un dossier plombé par le fait d'avoir du repasser son examen d'entrée en première année d'internat). C'était du beau travail, digne d'un meneur.

Cependant, Richard voyait quelques failles évidentes dans la tactique. Premièrement, Meredith allait sans doute être remontée contre sa meilleure amie de ne pas l'avoir désignée (il la sentait bouillonner d'ici alors qu'elle se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce, les yeux braqués sur Cristina, le sourire crispé alors qu'elle applaudissait par principe). Et encore une fois, l'action restait centrée sur leur petit groupe. Ils allaient réellement finir par s'attirer la haine et la jalousie des autres résidants.

Enfin, il penserait à sanctionner Arthur, mais un autre jour. Il voulait attendre de voir comment les choses allaient évoluer désormais dans la dynamique du groupe. Mais pour le moment, il avait tout de même hâte de voir voler seul un de ses poulains…. Comme chaque année à cette période, il se réjouissait de cet instant. Et Karev n'était pas le pire choix possible. Ça risquait d'être intéressant.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà<em>**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu_**

**_N'hésitez pas à commenter_**

**_Merci d'avoir lu_**

**_Le prochain chapitre parlera de manière un peu plus approfondie de la relation entre Arthur et Karev (en mettant en avant la question actif/passif qui se pose parfois dans certain couples homosexuels). _**

**_Il devrait aussi y avoir un peu de Lexie-Mark pour ceux qui aime ce couple légendaire ;-)_**

**_Voilà, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir._**

**_bye_**


	6. Chapter 5 : To be Top - partie 1

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir_**

**_Pour commencer :_**

**_ BONNE ANNEE 2016 A VOUS TOUS_**

**_TOUS MES VŒUX DE BONHEUR_**

**_QUE VOS RÊVES ET PROJETS SE CONCRETISENT_**

**_Me revoici pour cette nouvelle année. Je sais que je vous ai grandement délaissé en 2015, mais la vie n'est pas toujours comme on le veut et m'a laissé peu de temps pour écrire depuis juin. Mais rassurez-vous, car comme résolution pour 2016, je me suis jurer de faire enfin avancer cette histoire et de vous en offrir le maximum._**

**_Je souhaitais aussi, et cela n'est rien à voir avec cette fic, mais je vais prochainement voir mon premier vrai roman être édité. Je ne souhaite pas m'en venter, ni vous en faire la publicité ou essayé de vous le vendre, cela serait bien malvenu de ma part. Non, je souhaitais tout simplement vous REMERCIER, car si j'ai pu trouver le courage d'écrire un véritable roman, de me lancer dans une telle aventures depuis quelques années, c'est essentiellement grâce à vous, chères lectrices, chers lecteurs. Vos encouragement, vos remarques, vos critiques… tout cela m'a donner la force de réaliser ce projet et de le mener à son terme._**

**_Alors simplement merci à vous ! _**

**_Voilà, je pense avoir déjà fait suffisamment de blabla inutile, je vous laisse à présent découvrir la suite de _****Karev Anatomy_. Depuis le temps que vous l'attendez [rire]_**

**_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre (et ceux qui suivront) vous plaira toujours autant et vous emballera._**

**_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaires, ils sont toujours bienvenus qu'ils soient bons ou critiques._**

**_Sur ce :_**

**_BONNE LECTURE !_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : To Be <em>Top <em>– 1ère partie**

**_ Alex_**** : **_« Porter la culotte. » __Cette expression est destinée aux couples, mais elle s'applique aussi au bloc__, lorsque deux chirurgiens opèrent de concert. Un des deux prend inconsciemment le rôle dominant, même rien qu'un peu. Mais cette distinction est parfois minime, pouvant être très floue. En effet, les partenaires peuvent prendre à tour de rôle le leads, pour se compléter. Il y a une sorte de règle d'entente tacite qui le régule. Mais lorsque les partenaires ne parviennent pas à trouver l'équilibre._

oOoOoOo

Lexie et Meredith, qui pour une fois avaient congés en même temps, profitaient de regarder la télé dans le salon. Meredith s'accordait un moment de détente en compagnie de sa sœur, vu que Derek était de garde. Ce qui l'agaçait en un sens, elle aurait vraiment aimé être _au lit_ avec lui en cet instant. La faute à la série TV pourrie qui passait en cet instant à la TV, et qui ne semblait avoir comme seule centre d'intrigue que les tensions sexuelle entre les imbéciles d'adolescent qui représentaient les principaux personnages.

La maison était plutôt calme ce soir. Izzie était restée à l'hôpital pour étudier – en tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle prétendait -, Derek était donc en pleine consultation neuro aux urgences, et Karev était également absent car il devait passer la nuit avec Arthur à son studio. Le seul bruit qui troublait le calme de la demeure des Grey, s'était l'orage qui grondait au dehors.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer un Alex à moitié détremper (il devait s'être fait rincer entre la voiture et la maison), qui jurait comme un chartier. Surprises, car elles avaient vivement sursauté, les deux filles se levèrent et allèrent à sa rencontre.

-Alex, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! s'exclama Meredith.

-Tu n'étais pas avec Arthur ? interrogea Lexie juste ensuite.

-Ho, foutez-moi la paix, et ne me parler surtout pas de lui ! rétorqua le jeune homme avec hargne en se débarrassant de son blouson détrempé.

Les deux sœurs Grey échangèrent un regard autant intrigué que choquer.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? le questionna Alexandra, inquiétée par la dernière remarque.

Sans un mot de plus, il partit dans l'escalier, et grimpa à l'étage en tapant des pieds. Un instant plus tard ,la porte de sa chambre se refermait en claquant. Meredith et Lexie se regardèrent un instant encore, puis la plus jeune fit mine de vouloir monter demander à Alex ce qui se passait. Mais sa sœur la retint :

-Non, laisse-le pour le moment.

-Mais enfin, il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose de grave…

-Lexie, tu ne connais pas encore assez Alex. Si jamais il a envie d'en parler, il viendra de lui-même, mais ne lui force jamais la main.

Renfrognée, Minie-Grey revint s'assoir sur le canapé, imitée par sa sœur. Elles reprirent la vidéo qu'elle était en train de regarder. Une opération complexe menée par Elis. Mais elles n'avaient plus vraiment l'esprit à se concentrer sur la procédure. Toutes deux songeaient à ce qui avait bien pu se produire entre les deux hommes pour qu'Alex finisse dans un tel état de rage.

Sans doute l'apprendraient-elles le lendemain.

oOoOoOo

Une nouvelle journée débutait, et Callie était de très bonne humeur. Elle avait passé une soirée formidable en compagnie d'Arizona. Un petit restaurant sympa, rien que toutes les deux, suivi d'un appel en urgence pour un gosse blessé. Leur rancard s'était donc terminé au bloc, quoi de plus romantique ? Et après, elles avaient joué les prolongations dans une chambre de garde. Oui, très belle soirée !

Et aujourd'hui s'annonçait bien aussi. Elle n'avait que deux opérations de prévues, et ils avaient bien avancé, avec Arthur, dans l'élaboration d'un plan pour la main de Desmond Miles. Ce qui était une bonne nouvelle, car Aveline devenait de plus en plus casse-pied et tentait de leur mettre un peu la pression. Un peu trop, de l'avis général.

Un café à la main, l'ortho-chirurgienne entra dans la salle qu'elle et son « assistant » avait monopolisée pour le cas Miles, et fut surprise d'y trouver déjà Arthur. Bien qu'elle soit contente de le voir, elle remarqua immédiatement son air renfrogné, les cernes sous ses yeux légèrement gonflés – il devait avoir pleuré à un moment – et demanda :

-Oula, sale mine ce matin… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Arthur leva le visage dans sa direction. Si en général, il arborait toujours un sourire en la voyant, aujourd'hui, ses lèvres restèrent tirées vers le bas. Il ne répondit pas, et se replongea immédiatement sur son bloc note, gribouillant des dessins impossible. Devant lui s'étalait trois gobelets de café, dont le dernier était presque vide.

Intriguée autant qu'inquiète, Callie préféra ne pas faire de remarque directement, et vint simplement s'assoir en face de lui, se glissant sans bruit sur sa chaise, ouvrant son compte sur le PC devant elle. Elle laissa s'écouler quelques minutes en l'observant de biais depuis sa place, puis finit par finalement céder à la tentation.

-Tu sais, si tu as des problèmes, tu peux éventuellement me parler. Je suis ton amie, et si te soulager la conscience peut te permettre de mieux travailler ensuite…

Arthur leva sur elle un regard foudroyant – ce qui la surpris vivement, ce devait être la première fois qu'il la dévisageait depuis qu'ils se connaissaient – et se redressa en claquant la couverture du livre qu'il avait devant lui. Il continua de l'observer un moment sans rien dire, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, puis se laissa tomber presque violemment sur la table, sa joue faisant un bruit moue en percutant le livre. Callie l'observa avec une vive surprise, sursautant presque face à cette réaction. D'autant qu'Arthur laissait ses bras pendre dans le vide le long de son corps, ce qui renforçait l'impression de désespoir qui émanait de lui.

Le jeune homme laissa entendre un grand soupir, plus proche du grognement en vérité, puis releva le visage et observa son amie de biais.

-L'amour, finit-il par marmonner après un instant, c'est de la merde !

-Ok, fit Callie avec un soudain malaise, soupirant intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qu'il t a fait encore le blaireau de Karev ?

Arthur se redressa doucement, l'air las, et se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était renfrogné ou en proie au doute. Un tique que Torres commençait à bien lui connaitre. Elle comprit que ça allait surement prendre du temps à expliquer, et que la bêtise des deux amants allait une fois encore remonter à la surface.

-C'est plutôt ce qu'il n'a pas voulu faire, finit par marmonner le noiraud en baissant les yeux, faisant la moue.

-Vas-y, raconte, déclara Callie, qui malgré sa lassitude, désirait connaitre toute l'histoire, dans les détails.

oOoOoOo

Izzie arriva devant la porte d'entrée du service de dermatologie, et s'arrêta un instant. Elle jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, puis ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller, mais elle n'avait pas tellement le choix. Elle avait pris un rendez-vous pour son mélanome, et elle ne pouvait plus l'annuler à présent.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle redoutait de se faire analyser. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir envie de connaitre le résultat, car elle imaginait déjà le pire. Après tout, elle voyait le fantôme de son ex fiancé mort et pouvait même le toucher et s'envoyer en l'air avec. Son problème de santé devait donc être particulièrement grave non ?

_Ne panique pas avant d'avoir les résultats_, tâcha-t-elle de se raisonner.

Elle reprit une grande inspiration, puis se décida faisant un pas en avant, déclenchant l'ouverture de la porte automatique. Elle alla s'annoncer à l'accueil, où une jeune femme qui semblait carrément droguée à la joie de vivre la prit en charge et l'emmena dans une salle d'examen. Elle lui demanda de patienter, un de ses collègues allait venir s'occuper d'elle.

Fortement mal-à-l'aise, elle se posa sur la chaise à côté de la porte et attendit en lisant l'affiche qui proposait un programme complet pour devenir bronzer en deux semaines. Quelle connerie ! Elle, elle avait chopé un coup de soleil, et maintenant était folle !

-Mademoiselle Stevens ? fit un homme en ouvrant la porte de la pièce.

Izzie sursauta soudainement. Non pas parce que la porte veanit de s'ouvrir à la volée et que son dermato était entré en trombe, mais bien parce que, avant même de lever les yeux vers son visage, elle savait à qui elle avait à faire. Elle venait de reconnaitre sa voix. La confirmation arriva alors qu'elle posait ses yeux sur le faciès du médecin aux origines italiennes.

-Je suis le Docteur Giaccomo, mais vous pouvez m'appeler…

-Tony ! le coupa Isobelle d'un ton autant surpris qu'agacé.

Tony Giacommo leva enfin son visage du dossier qu'il était en train d'étudier très sérieusement, et sa mine se décomposa en apercevant la blonde. On aurait vraiment cru que son sourire venait de fondre, littéralement.

-Izzie, murmura-t-il, déconfit.

Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ça, et pour être honnête, sa surprise était plutôt mauvaise. Aussi bien l'un que l'autre ne gardait pas un bon souvenir de leurs précédentes rencontres. Elles impliquaient généralement Arthur… Et la manière ignoble dont Tony l'avait traité.

Le Rital se mordait fort l'intérieur de la joue en pensant « _Et merde_ _! _». La toute dernière fois qu'il avait croisé un membre du groupe d'ami qui entourait Arthur, il s'était mangé une gifle de la part de Meredith Grey. Devant tout le monde. L'ultime humiliation pour lui.

Un long silence gêné s'étira indéfiniment entre les deux médecin, qui se fixaient toujours avec l'air atterré.

-C'est… Tu es… balbutia Tony, réellement mal à l'aise.

Il voulait demander si c'était bien elle sa patiente, mais ne trouva pas le courage de la questionner directement. A la place, il baissa les yeux sur le dossier agrafer au portfolio entre ses mains et regarda le nom indiqué. Isobelle Stevens… pas de doute possible.

_Bein merde, on va rire tiens,_ songea-t-il sans joie.

De son côté, Izzie était en pleine crise existentielle. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser, quoi dire ou quoi faire. Personnellement, elle n'avait rien contre le Dr Giaccomo. Il ne lui avait rien fait, à elle. Mais il était vrai que, par sa faute, Arthur avait failli s'en aller de Seattle après que son homosexualité ait été révélée par sa faute (enfin, celle d'Isobelle, et de Yang).

-Est-ce que tu veux un autre dermato, interrogea-t-il en la tirant de ses pensées. Je comprendrais parfaitement que tu n'aies pas envie de me voir après ce que j'ai fait à ton ami…

Isobelle fixa un instant le jeune homme. Et soudain, elle réalisa quelque chose, et se trouva ignoble d'avoir de telles pensées. Elle songea que, si Arthur était bel et bien parti pour Dallas au lieu de rester, il ne se serait pas rapprocher subreptissement de Karev, ne l'aurait pas corrompu, et elle ne l'aurait pas perdu. Si seulement il était parti à ce moment là…. Au final, Tony avait failli être plus utile qu'il n'y paraissait.

-Non… finit-elle par déclarer après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Elle acceptait de le garder parce qu'inconsciemment, elle préférait être palpée par un homme ouvertement gay, qui ne baverait pas sur son corps de rêve. Et deuxièmement, elle était en train de penser à une chose terrible. Une chose ignoble en réalité. Quelque chose pour essayer de récupérer Alex.

-Bon, d'accord, fit Tony. Alors, tu peux enlever ta blouse, et t'allonger sur la table. Je vais examiner cette vilaine tâche.

Avec un demi-sourire, Izzie s'exécuta. Elle enleva sa blouse bleue, retira son pull en dessous, mais laissa le soutien-gorge. Puis, elle s'allongea sur le ventre, sur la table d'examen, tandis que le Dr Giaccomo se frictionnait les mains et les avant bras pendant 90 secondes avec une quantité suffisante de désinfectant, puis enfilait des gants.

Il commença son examen professionnel, avec sérieux. C'était un stupide beau-gosse dragueur à l'extérieur, mais ici, il était un médecin. La différence de comportement était flagrante, et interloqua quelque peu Izzie. Mais celle-ci n'était pas tellement concentrée sur son examen. Elle attendait son heure. Et celle-ci arriverait lorsque cet idiot ce risquerait à demander…

-Au fait, comment va Arthur ? interrogea Tony à mis voix, penché sur le dos de la blonde pour préparer la mini-chirurgie destinée à retirer sa tâche.

Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle venait d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

oOoOoOo

Alex se laissa tomber sur un des brancards, dans le couloir du premier-étage, près des fenêtres, et poussa un profond soupir avant de prendre une gorgée de son café. Il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, et remerciait le ciel d'être en pédiatrie encore une fois. Comme ça, Arizona le laissait plus ou moins tranquille, vu qu'elle avait confiance. Tant qu'il ne tuait personne…

Il ressentait de la colère, de la tristesse et de l'angoisse. Mais la première l'emportait sur les autres, comme souvent pour lui. Mais quand il resongeait à ce qui c'était produit la veille, avec Arthur, chez lui… Un frison de dégout et d'horreur le parcourut. Il secoua la tête, et prit une grande gorgée de son café en tâchant d'écarter ce souvenir de son esprit. C'était du passé, et ça ne se reproduirait plus. Ça ne risquait pas, vu qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de reparler de sitôt à son mec !

Cette pensée lui fit bizarre. Ne plus parler à Arthur, du tout ? A cette hypothèse, il eut la sensation qu'une chape de plomb lui tombait sur la gueule. Un sentiment de tristesse l'envahit durant une seconde, mais le souvenir de la veille remonta et la colère revint.

Maugréant, il termina son café, en fermant les yeux. Il ne remarqua par conséquent pas tout de suite lorsque Meredith s'approcha, arrivant depuis l'angle du couloir, pour venir s'assoir prêt de lui.

-Salut, fit-elle simplement.

Alex sursauta vivement en entendant sa voix et posa sur elle un regard à la fois surpris et agacé.

-Dégage Mer, grogna-t-il.

Un café à la main, debout devant lui, elle l'observait avec une moue étrange. Il savait que la tout de suite, elle ne rêvait surement que d'une chose : lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Cependant, elle se contenta de s'installer à côté de lui, prit une gorgée de café, et déclara calmement.

-Je m'occupe d'un tueur en série condamné à mort… Et toi ?

Surpris par cette réplique, Karec la regarda avec de grands yeux, la mâchoire crispée. Elle le fixait avec son air habituel de désinvolture, comme si elle ne se mêlerait jamais de sa vie privée. Légèrement rassuré, il se détendit un peu et répondit :

-On s'occupe d'un gamin qui a besoin d'une greffes.

-Il a quoi ?

-Syndrome de l'intestin court, il lui en reste genre deux mètres à tout cassé, ça fait 3 mois qu'il n'a rien pu mangé de solide…. T'as un tueur en série ?

-Ouais.

-Il lui est arrivé quoi ?

-Bagarre en prison, quelqu'un lui a planter un objet pointu dans la colonne, surement une brosse à dent selon lui.

-Carrément génial ! Il va y rester ?

-Peu probable, répondit Meredith en haussant les épaules. J'ignore pourquoi, mais Derek ne semble pas décider à lui laisser la moindre chance d'échapper à son exécution.

-Pour ce que ça changerait, répliqua Alex. Que ce soit ici ou en cabane, je vois pas en quoi le résultat changerait. Il sera juste mort… Une ordure de moins sur terre et on en parle plus.

-Derek pense que pour qu'il y ai justice, il n'a pas le droit de partir comme il le désir.

-Ton mec est carrément barge, se marra un peu le jeune homme en posant sur son amie un regard moqueur.

-Possible, lui accorda son amie avec un petit sourire, juste avant de devenir soudainement étrangement sérieuse. Et le tien ?

Arg ! Alex se rendit soudainement compte qu'il s'était stupidement laissé piéger. Meredith avait (une fois de plus) réussi à l'emmener exactement là où elle le désirait au niveau de la discussion.

Tout se bouscula dans la tête du jeune homme. Les souvenirs de la veille, les sentiments de colère, d'amour, de stress, de gêne, de désir... tout se mélangea en un mélimélo intangible. Il se sentit pâlir. Que devait-il dire. La panique s'empara légèrement de lui, et s'accentua quand Grey le pressa encore :

-Tu n'as pas envie de me raconter ce qui s'est passé hier avec Arthur.

Fermant les yeux, Alex sentit monter, comme chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dos au mur, une grande colère l'envahir.

-Sérieusement Mer ! Tu veux pas te mêler de ton cul pour une fois. Ce sont mes affaires !

Tout en disant cela, il s'était levé d'un bond, lança un regard noir à son amie, et commença à s'enfuir. Comme il s'y attendait, la jeune femme resta plantée sur son brancard, à le regarder s'éloigner. Elle n'était pas du genre à le poursuivre pour le harceler de questions jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et lui raconte tout. Izzie l'aurait fait… Lexie aussi probablement. Heureusement, Meredith n'était pas comme ça, car il n'était pas sûr de supporter des assauts incessant. Il allait pouvoir simplement fuir cette discussion et attendre que ça se tasse…

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à disparaitre à l'angle du couloir, il entendit la voix de Meredith lui lancer :

-Alex, faut que t'en parles à quelqu'un, gâche pas tout ave Arthur !

Cette phrase l'atteignit légèrement. Suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'il lance à la jeune femme un regard par-dessus son épaule tout en marquant un temps d'arrêt dans sa marche. Il eut l'envie de revenir sur ses pas et de s'assoir à nouveau à côté d'elle, de tout lui raconter. Après tout, elle était son amie, non ? Elle ne le jugerait pas, et probablement l'aiderait à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées chaotique.

Mais qu'aurait-elle pu comprendre à son problème ? Elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle n'était pas un homme… Ou plutôt (car son sexe ne l'empêchait pas d'analyser la situation), elle n'était pas homosexuel. Elle ne saurait quoi lui répondre si il lui exposait la problématique qu'il rencontrait. Par contre…

Soudainement, il eut un éclair de génie. Il songea que, si Meredith n'était pas gay et donc ne pouvait pas comprendre son problème, il existait quelqu'un d'autre dans son entourge proche en qui il avait confiance, et qui comprendrait la chose. Et sans doute pourrait lui expliquer comment gérer.

Prenant une grande respiration, il poursuivit donc son chemin, et pris lentement mais sûrement le chemin de la pédiatrie.

oOoOoOo

-Non, mais tu vas pas bien dans ta tête ?! s'exclama Callie en dévisageant Arthur d'un air aussi bien effaré qu'amusé.

Ce que son ami – qui à présent la fixait avec une moue dépréciative – venait de lui révéler l'avait à la fois choquée et intriguée. Elle n'avait pas trop idée de ce qu'il convenait de dire dans le cas présent. Comment lui remonter le moral.

-J'apprécie ta sollicitude, fit Arthur d'un ton légèrement vexé, en la fixant toujours du regard.

-Excuse-moi, se reprit Torres en fermant les yeux une seconde, secouant sa tête pour reprendre ses esprit. Mais reconnait que de la manière dont tu as fait _ça_…

-Je sais, ce n'était pas terrible, admis Arthur, mais dans le feu de l'action…

-J'entend bien, admis Callie avec un léger hochement de tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais tu connais Alex, peut être même bientôt mieux que qui que ce soit ici. Alors tu savais très bien qu'il prendrait mal le fait que tu... enfin, je peux comprendre que ça l'ait surpris.

Arthur eut un soupire d'exaspération contenue. Il avait le sentiment terrible d'être incompris même par sa confidente la plus intime.

-Je pense, articula-t-il au bout d'un moment, qu'il aurait quand même pu se douter qu'à un moment ou un autre, cela arriverait.

-Arthur, tout ça c'est nouveau pour lui, répondit la Latina avec un sourire de compassion. Le sexe avec un mec. Il ne connait pas encore toutes les subtilités et les différences d'avec une femme.

-Oui, ça j'avais bien remarqué, se renfrogna le jeune homme.

Cette réplique intrigua un petit peu son amie, qui aurait bien aimer qu'il développe d'avantage, car cela devait être croustillant, mais elle s'abstint de le lui demander. Après un petit moment de silence semi-gêné, la discussion repris.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas à réagir aussi violemment ! Ce que j'ai fait étais naturel. Je veux dire… lui aussi me le fait, alors il fallait qu'il s'y attende en retour.

-C'est pas aussi simple pour lui, lui fit remarquer Callie. Il a l'habitude d'être dominant au lit…

Arthur lui lança un regard mauvais en comprenant qu'elle devait le savoir pour une mauvaise raison, mais elle le tempéra en levant une main.

-Pose pas de question, c'était avant ton arrivée… Enfin, bref, j'entend qu'il a l'habitude d'être « le mec » au lit. Il a sa fierté virile, il est un peu macho. Il devait penser que c'était lui « l'homme » (elle fit le signe des guillemets avec les doigts) dans votre couple…

-Mais je suis aussi un homme ! répliqua Arthur, agacé immédiatement par cette remarque. Tu es bien placée pour savoir que dans un couple gay, les rôles ne sont pas clairement définis et évoluent suivant les envies et les pulsions ! D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que toi et Arizona, quand vous vous envoyer en l'air, vous prenez le _lead_ à tour de rôle suivant la situation.

-C'est pas faux, admit Callie avec un sourire gêner, son regard passant dans le vague une seconde en repensant à la nuit torride qu'elle venait de passer avec la belle blonde aux enfants.

-C'est juste… marmonna Arthur, en baissant soudainement le ton, et la tête, prenant un air triste. Depuis qu'on est ensemble, c'est toujours moi qui est été le _passif_, et hier, j'avais envie d'être actif…

Sentant la tristesse de son ami, Callie sentit l'émotion la gagner et tendit le bras pour poser une main sur la sienne. Il redressa un peu la tête, et elle lui fit un sourire réconfortant, penchant légèrement le visage sur le côté, puis parla avec douceur.

-Je comprend Arthur. Mais tu t'y es mal pris hier. Alex est un novice pour coucher avec un homme, il n'a aucune expérience, et probablement beaucoup d'appréhension. D'autant que tu as bouleverser tout son univers, toutes ses certitudes et ses croyances.

-Je sais, soupira Newton.

-Là, poursuivit Torres, Alex est un peu comme un puceau. Il redécouvre le sexe, d'une nouvelle manière. Il doit avoir plein de doute et de frayeur par rapport à _ça_. Souviens-toi, ce devait être pareil pour toi, avant que tu ne sautes le pas la première fois.

Le jeune homme détourna légèrement le regard. La résidente en ortho avait totalement raison. Il se souvenait de toute la terreur qu'il avait pu ressentir dans son adolescence en pensant à l'acte avec un autre homme. Et de la terreur qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'enfin il avait trouvé quelqu'un pour passer à l'action. Heureusement pour lui, il était tomber à l'époque sur un mec bien, qui l'avait mis en confiance et y avait été pas à pas pour le détendre avant de franchir le pas.

-Tu n'as pas tort, reconnut-il après un instant.

-Dans cette histoire, c'est toi qui a l'expérience Arthur, c'est à toi d'y aller doucement, sans le brusquer, d'écouter ses crainte, de le mettre en confiance. C'est à toi de faire que ça se passe bien pour lui. Car lui il ignore tout de comment ça va se passer. Il a peur, tu dois être patient et tu verras que ça finira par se débloquer à un moment et il te laissera faire _ça._

Elle se tut une seconde, voyant qu'Arthur avait à nouveau un petit sourire en coin de lèvres. Pour le remettre totalement d'aplomb, elle décida de lui lancer une vanne, mais d'encouragement.

-Et puis… fit-elle sur le ton de la blague avec un clin d'oeil. Je suis sûr qu'une fois que vous l'aurez fait dans ce sens, il en redemandera encore et encore. Il parait que tu es un bon coup.

Un sourire difficilement contenue s'étira sur le visage du jeune homme, mais se réduit rapidement.

Ouais, soupira-t-il. Sauf que maintenant c'est foutu. Je l'ai brusqué et vexé dans son honneur de mâle. Il ne voudra plus m'adresser la parole.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr Arthur, répondit Callie. JE te souviens qu'il a bouleversé tout son univers en te choisissant. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit y a pas si longtemps, mais pour lui, il ne t'airait pas choisi si s'était que de l'attirances physique, il serait aller vers la « blondasse voleuse de mari » d'Izzie Stevens, et on en aurait plus parler. Alors s'il est avec toi, c'est qu'il y a des sentiments fort qui le poussent à toi. Tu aurais tort de penser qu'il t'en voudra indéfiniment. Là il est juste sous le choc parce qu'il a eu peur. Mais ça va aller, dès qu'il se sera calmé et aura réfléchi un peu à tout ça.

Elle marqua une pause, et réfléchit à quel conseil donner en plus à son ami. Elle se souvint soudain de ce que Miranda Bailey lui avait dit pour la rassurer lorsqu'elle avait commencer à se rendre compte qu'Erica Hahn l'attirait. Elle lui précisa donc :

-Il vous faut juste en parler, simplement. Vous prenez une soirée, au calme, sans rien précipiter, et vous avez une discussion sur tout et rien en rapport avec vos attentes et vos craintes. Y a que comme ça que ça marche.

Arthur eut une moue approbatrice en acquiesçant légèrement, fermant les yeux une seconde.

-Voici un sage conseil.

-Tu déchanterais si je te disais de qui il vient, répondit Torres d'un ton amusé avec un grand sourire.

-Très bien, admis Arthur. Je vais le laisser se calmer aujourd'hui, et ce soir, ou demain matin, je lui parlerais au calme.

-Voilà, fut satisfaite Callie.

-Merci.

-De rien. Bon, on se remet au boulot...

Elle fut coupée dans son bel élan par le son habituel et agaçant du _pager_ qui sonna. C'était celui d'Arthur. Il le décrocha de sa ceinture et y jeta un œil.

-Gosse tombé d'une échelle.

-Tu veux t'en occuper ?

-Pardon ?

-T'as eu une baisse de moral, alors un petit cas traumatique ça devrait te remettre d'aplomb.

-Et si c'est grave ?

-Tu m'appelleras. Mais tu mérites bien une intervention semi-solo ! Oublie pas que c'est moi qui te forme. Je t'ai appris à être un Dieu, fit-elle avec un mmense sourire tendant les mains vers le plafond pour souligner la grandeur de sa phrase.

Arthur se leva avec à nouveau le moral et contourna la table. Callie fut vivement surprise, mais il vint la serrer rapidement dans ses bras, et murmura un « merci », avant de partir en courant à moitié.

Torres resta un instant stupéfaite en bien, puis eut un petit rire en secouant la tête, et se repencha dans son boulot. Elle adorait Arthur, et était contente d'avoir pu l'aider aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voila, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre<em>**

**_Je vous retrouve tous prochainement pour la seconde partie de ce dernier, et pour les suivant._**

**_Merci de m'avoir lu _**


	7. Chapter 6 : To be Top - partie 2

_**Bonj****_**our**_/bonsoir**_

_**Voici la suite. C'est un chapitre un peu plus court qu'à l'accoutumée, qui ne couvre qu'une scène, mais je ne veux pas d'un chapitre géant, et je n'avais donc pas envie de démarrer une grosse action pour la couper en plein milieu.**_

_**J'espère que malgré tout ce nouveau morceau vous plaira.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à commenter.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : To Be <em>Top <em>– 2ème partie**

-Je te demande pardon ? fit Arizona en regardant Karev avec l'un de ses sourire qu'elle arborait quand on la prenait de court.

-Toi et Torres, vous faîtes comment au lit ? répéta sans aucune trace de gêne le jeune homme.

La blonde entrouvrit la bouche, rougissant légèrement, et détourna le regard sur le dossier qu'elle tenait à la main. Ils se trouvaient au niveau de la réception du service de pédiatrie. Elle avait de la peine à comprendre ce qu'il lui voulait exactement. Il avait débarquer sans prévenir depuis l'autre bout du couloir, était venu vers elle à grands pas, puis s'était immobiliser, les mains sur les hanches, et lui avait poser cette question à la limite de l'indécence sur le ton de la conversation.

-Alors, décida-t-elle de répondre. Premièrement je t'avouerais que j'ai de la peine à comprendre le sens de ta question, et ensuite je crois que ce genre de chose ne te regarde pas.

Tout en l'envoyant se faire voir de la sorte, avec un calme et une gentillesse olympienne, elle lui accorda un beau sourire. Karev fronça les sourcils. Cette réponse ne lui convenait pas vraiment. Il avait besoin d'avoir une réponse, cela l'aiderait sans doute à mettre au clair son histoire avec Arthur.

Le Dr Robbins lui tournait déjà le dos, replongée dans son dossier, s'éloignant pour rejoindre la chambre d'un patient, mais le jeune homme la rattrapa d'un bond et attrapa le bord de sa manche. Arizona se tourna vers lui, moins souriante, et lui décrocha un regard assez menaçant.

-Karev, n'insiste pas !

-Mais, vous ne comprenez pas ! J'ai besoin d'en parler…

-De ma sexualité avec le Dr Callie Torres ? interrogea-t-elle avec une ironie tranchante. Non, crois-moi, j'en doute fort.

-Ce n'est pas… ! commença à s'exclamer Alex, se taisant immédiatement car il remarqua qu'il attirait trop l'attention, reprenant plus doucement. Ce n'est pas à propos de vous et Torres… ça je m'en fous, vous pouvez vous envoyer en l'air comme bon vous semble je m'en fous.

-Alors à quoi bon poser cette question ? interrogea la blonde, dubitative et agacée car ils étaient en train de perdre leur temps.

Alex ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais se retint de justesse, ne trouvant pas le courage dans l'immédiat de dire à haute voix son problème. Pouvait-il réellement parler de ça ? C'était quand même particulièrement gênant. Il referma la bouche, détourna légèrement le regard, son expression se tendant. Il était en plein dilemme intérieur.

Arizona, qui commençait à le connaître un peu, remarqua ce soudain revirement dans son comportement. Sans doute son résident préféré avait-il un problème personnel, lié à cette histoire sordide de sexualité – ce qui indiquait obligatoirement que le problème était lié à Arthur Newton. Poussant un soupir tout en levant les yeux au ciel, elle décida qu'il fallait bien jouer la « maman » une fois encore. Décidément, les internes et les résidents étaient pires que des gosses. Il fallait sans cesse les materné.

-Tu as des problèmes avec Arthur ? interrogea-t-elle, C'est ça ?

Sursautant légèrement face à la claire-voyance de sa mentor, Alex sembla choqué un instant, baissant les yeux. Ses poings et sa mâchoire se crispèrent un peu. Mais merde, il était donc si lisible que ça ? C'était agaçant. En temps normal, il aurait sans doute envoyé balader la blonde en lui disant que cela ne la regardait pas non plus, mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait dans une impasse et avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Et il ne voyait qu'elle pour en discuter.

-Ouais, finit-il par avouer en soupirant. Ouais, c'est à propos d'Arthur.

Arizona esquissa un demi-sourire, posa une main sur l'épaule de son protégé en voyant son air abattu, puis se tourna vers une résidente de dernière année qui passait par là, et lui tendit le dossier en demandant de s'en occuper. Puis elle reporta son attention sur Karev et lui fit signe de la suivre. Le jeune homme obéit sans broncher.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une petite salle d'examen et s'y enfermèrent. Arizona resta près de la porte, les mains croisées, arborant toujours un sourire bienveillant, attendant que son ami se mette à table. Alex lui, s'éloigna vers une commode et s'y appuya. Il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet. C'était délicat et dégradant pour son image de mâle dominant.

-Je t'écoute, l'encouragea la titulaire.

Après un moment d'hésitation et de réflexions, le jeune homme décida enfin de ce mettre à table. Après tout, que risquait-il ? A part bien sûr que tout l'hôpital soit au courant dans moins d'une demi-heure. Parfois le Seattle Grace lui faisait repenser à « Harry Potter », dans le premier film quand le vieux machin dont il avait oublié le nom disait « _ce qui s'est passé dans la salle en dessous est un secret absolu… alors naturellement, TOUTE l'école est au courant »._ Cet hôpital fonctionnait exactement de la même manière, et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup. Mais bon, au point où il en était, il n'était plus à ça près.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et expliqua calmement le problème à Arizona, qui l'écouta avec calme et, il le remarqua, une petite gêne par moment. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa le regard au sol, redoutant la réaction de sa mentor. Celle-ci mit un petit moment avant de prendre la parole. Elle devait trier les informations qu'elle venait de recevoir et en tirer une conclusion afin de donner le conseil le plus avisé possible à son ami.

-Je pense… finit-elle par répondre, que tu te prends la tête un peu pour rien.

-Attendez ! Vous appelez ça « rien » vous ?! s'énerva immédiatement Karev en redressant la tête avec colère.

Robbins lui intima aussitôt le silence en levant la main, ce qui le coupa dans son élan. C'était amusant, il était particulièrement indomptable, sauf avec elle parfois. C'était Bailey qui le lui avait fait remarquer, alors elle en profitait un peu.

-Laisse-moi finir avant de t'énerver, déclara-t-elle.

Alex s'arrêta net, laissa retomber ses épaules – crispées jusqu'ici – et attendit la suite d'un air circonspect.

-Je pense que tu fais une montagne de pas grand-chose. C'est vrai, il t a pris un peu au dépourvu en faisant ce qu'il a fait, mais toi-même n'as-tu jamais rien fait sur le coup de l'excitation sans y avoir vraiment réfléchi, en pleine action ?

Silence. Il baissa les yeux. Elle continua :

-Il ne faut pas que tu le prennes mal Karev. En fait, je pense que tu te braque facilement parce que tout ça c'est nouveau pour toi. C'est vrai, je veux dire : jusqu'à présent tu ne t'es toujours tapé que des femmes, et les besoins d'une femme ou d'un homme au lit sont très différents. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça aussi que je trouve ta question à propos de moi et Callie absolument stupide. Deux lesbiennes ne feront pas les mêmes choses que deux mecs ensemble.

-Où voulez-vous en venir exactement ?

Arizona leva les yeux ciel avec un soupir d'exaspération. Mais bon sang, est-ce qu'il l'écoutait quand elle parlait ou bien ?! Elle voulut être plus claire.

-Je veux en venir au fait que… tu es un bébé sur ce cas Karev.

-Pardon ?! sursauta puis s'énerva Alex. Moi, un bébé ?! Traitez-moi tout de suite de pleurnicheuse pendant que vous-y êtes.

-Tu es vraiment borner ! s'exclama Arizona en levant les bras au ciel, excédée. Ce que j'essaie de te dire, Alexander Karev, c'est que dans la situation présente tout est nouveau pour toi ! Tu es le novice tandis que lui connait les règles du jeu… C'est à lui de s'adapter à ton rythme… un peu comme si toi tu dépucelais une fille et que tu dois prendre en compte ses appréhension, ses peurs... il doit te mettre en confiance.

-Pour le coup, il a carrément loupé son truc, répliqua Alex en fronçant les sourcils, un air dégouté sur le visage.

-En même temps, est-ce que vous avez déjà pris le temps de vous assoir cinq minutes et d'en parler ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

La blonde le fixa un instant, interloquée par la bêtise de son petit protégé, puis secoua sa tête et prit un air un peu plus féroce, vraiment agacée par la lenteur de réflexion du jeune homme.

-Mais pour échanger vos doutes, vos peurs, vos attentes ! Comment voulez-vous construire une vraie relation si chacun fait son truc dans son coin sans prendre en considération l'autre ?!

Il y eut un court silence entre les deux, Alex baissant le regard sur ses pieds en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Il savait que la blonde aux enfants n'avait pas tort sur ce point. Depuis le début de leur relation, Newton et lui n'avait pas réellement pris le temps de discuter de quoi que ce soit concernant ce sujet.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, jusque-là, c'était des rapports très basiques. Rien de bien exceptionnel. De simple va et vient, et seulement deux positions expérimentée. Pourtant cela faisait près d'un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Le cauchemar. Dire qu'avant, si une nana lui avait donné si peu, ou avait refusé de varier un peu, il l'aurait laissée tomber aussi sec. Et là, c'était lui qui jouait le puritain, la vierge effarouchée.

_Quelle connerie ! _songea-t-i avec agacement.

Malgré cette pensée, il commença à raisonner autrement. Tout en repassant le cas dans tous les sens, il commençait à entrevoir un début de réponse. C'était vrai que c'était lui qui était fermé à toutes variantes, à toutes propositions faite par Arthur concernant leur vie sexuelle. Et en se rendant compte de ça, du fait que c'était lui qui bloquait, il constata autre chose : Arthur avait une patience d'ange. En effet, il n'imaginait pas l'autre homme, du haut de son caractère et de sa tendance à aimer tout maîtriser, accepter en temps normal qu'un mec – ou une nana – avec qui il coucherait soit aussi « médiocre » pendant aussi longtemps, sans le jeter.

Or, dans le cas présent, Arthur restait calme, souriant, assez protecteur même avant et après l'acte, rassurant son amant sur sa maladresse. Acceptant le fait qu'il ne progresse pas beaucoup dans sa technique, qu'il ne tente rien de nouveau, qu'il ne varie pas les plaisirs… Oui, Karev se rendit soudainement compte qu'il avait une chance incroyable que Newton veuille encore de lui malgré tout.

-Karev, l'appela Arizona pour recapter son attention.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux sur elle, les mains toujours sur les hanches, le visage insolent par habitude.

-Quoi ? interrogea-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, dis-moi ce que tu penses toi de toute cette histoire.

Alex s'apprêtait à répondre qu'elle n'avait pas tort, qu'il avait peut-être mal réagit, de manière trop violente. Mais soudain, il repensa à ce qui c'était passé la veille, et sa fierté de « mec » reprit le dessus. Un sourire insolent tira le bord de ses lèvres, et il répondit simplement :

-Je pense qu'Arthur est un con.

Arizona ouvrit de grands yeux, sa bouche s'entrouvrit et elle fixa son protégé un long moment, abasourdie. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con est borné par moment ! Elle se prépara à le relancer, à lui hurler dessus, à lui passer un savon mémorable pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits – car elle devinait très bien que le problème était la fierté mal placée du jeune homme – mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Leurs bippers sonnèrent. Alex le dégaina aussi vite que Lucky Luke son revolver, il regarda le message, puis lança un regard à la pédiatre.

-Gamin tombé d'une échelle à la mine, fit-il pour éviter à l'autre de lire son message.

Elle se tourna vers la porte, Karev sur les talons, pour se rendre à la mine, mais son bipper sonna une seconde fois. Surprise, elle lut le nouveau message, et son visage se crispa :

-Ho merde ! s'exclama-t-elle en poussant la porte pour ressortir dans le couloir.

-Quoi ? interrogea Alex en la suivant de près.

- C'est Bailey, Jason est en train de faire une infection colorectale ! Je dois absolument opérer, tout de suite !

En disant cela, elle sortit un élastique de la poche de sa blouse.

-Je peux m'occuper du gamin à la mine si vous voulez, fit Alex

-Oui, vas-y, fit-elle en s'attachant les cheveux en queux de cheval. Fais le point de la situation, vois ce que tu peux régler toi-même, et tiens-moi informé de la gravité des dégâts.

-Ca marche, approuva Alex au moment où il arrivait au niveau du comptoir de la pédiatrie.

-Fonce !

Ils se séparèrent, Karev prenant le chemin de la mine au pas de course.

Il ne le savait pas encore, mais Arthur s'y trouvait déjà.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu.<strong>_

_**A très vite pour le dénouement de cet "épisode".**_

_**Merci de m'avoir lu !**_


End file.
